A Red Delusion
by Baby Kitty
Summary: What if Tommy was struck by a sudden loss of memories? What if the Rangers needed help helping him? Who better to call then Tommy’s unlikely companion [Sequel to ‘A White Dream’]. [complete]
1. A Red Delusion

Disclaimer – Blah blah blah.

Author's Notes – Sequel to 'A White Dream'. I was originally gonna use 'King for a Day' for this bit, but in the end it woulda just been 4 parts of me rehashing it and how dull is that? So going a different route for his memory loss I think.

Summary – What if Tommy was struck by sudden loss of memories? What if the Rangers needed help helping him? Who better to call then Tommy's unlikely companion. Sequel to 'A White Dream'

-o-

A Red Delusion

Tommy

-o-

Stupid, manipulative, immature, idiotic... 

Skidding to a halt in the frozen food isle I heave a frustrated sigh as I am unable to locate my target anywhere among the displays for ice cream, pizza rolls, and TV dinners. Where did he go? How could he just disappear? Especially in a deserted grocery store of all places.

Grumbling and flinging grape jelly off of my red spandex covered arms still unsure how he managed to topple over an entire shelf of the stuff onto me only minutes ago I head for the next section less then amused by this entire situation.

"You know there are better ways to get my attention then pulling stunts like this!" Voice raised so he can hear me throughout the badly lit and now fairly trashed market, I grow weary of this game. "You know monsters of destruction. Plaques on humanity. Producing another 'Brady Bunch Reunion'."

"I prefer a more…human approach." Coming around the corner, cartoon of eggs held tightly in one hand as a single is tossed casually in his other, his smirk is one of charm and arrogance all at the same time.

"Don't you dare."

Smile widening he takes a small step forward, boots clicking on the linoleum floor and leather pants swishing together slightly at his thighs. "Giving orders now are we. How very Red Rangerish of you."

"Don't start." Not in the mood to hear his latest insults about my most recent color change, I cross my arms defiantly. "Now put the eggs down and maybe, just maybe I'll over look the fact that you've spent the last half hour making me chase you around this damn store getting covered in food products that I didn't even know existed and very likely shouldn't exist." Such as meat paste and tuna logs for example.

"How generous of you. However I must respectfully decline." First egg striking me straight on in my helmet covered face, he gives a yell of triumph before several more follow despite my dodging and returned fire of frozen pizza rolls. This is definitely not how I intended to spend my Saturday.

As his arsenal begins to run out -thank goodness a cartoon only holds twelve- he begins retreating once more, tossing a parting challenge to come and find him over his shoulder, a shoulder which I launch myself at with surprising speed and determination.

Releasing my own cry of victory as I send him to the ground scuffling for the dominate position and somehow, some way managing to claim it, I find myself straddling him with more then a bit of awkwardness but nevertheless triumph. "Got you."

"So you do." Raising an eyebrow and looking less then phased by our new position, his smirk returns slowly and predatorily. "And what pray tell is the little Ranger going to do with his new found position of dominance." Oh I'm sure I can come up with something.

"I don't know reap the rewards of being victorious. Get my revenge on you for all of your past taunts and torments. Kiss you senseless." Smiling along with him at the last option, I shake my head clear for the current moment. "But first-" Crossing my arms I give my demorphing code with surprising calmness. "Zeo Ranger Five power down."

Looking over my now clean jean and t-shirt clad form, he shakes his head against the floor. "And here I thought dry cleaning would be the quickest way to remove those pesky stains." 

"One of the few perks of being a Ranger."

"I can feel another." Hands coming up to grip my hips firmly, he grinds himself against me with a clear purpose. "What's say we see just how fast we can get you out of this set of clothes." Oh man.

"What's with you always trying to get me naked?" Tone teasing, but fingers still beginning to pull at my shirt as if possessed by a will of their own, I can't help but find it slightly funny that this of all locations is where we are about to finally consummate our relationship. A relationship that is the definition of controversy. A relationship we both fought tooth and nail to get. A relationship, a relationship which could very well result in the loss of both of our lives. "Zedd I –"

"Wait." Hand coming up to silence my proclamation of love or lust, perhaps a combination of the two, he tilts his head curiously. "I love this song."

Wait, what?

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell_

-ooooo-

'_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand'_

Groping blindly on my bedside table my hand finally finds the button on my alarm clock radio effectively ending the rock/pop song which had so effectively ended my dream at the crucial point.

Heaving a sigh and rolling over, red blankets coming with me, I grumble out my annoyance to the predawn hour. "Every god damn time."

To be continued…….

-o-

So very short I know. And no Zedd isn't in a 'relationship' with Tom, it was just a dream, one Tommy has rather recently after Zedd's abandonment in 'White Dream'. Poor poor Tom.


	2. Guarding What’s Mine

Author's Notes - Wow, just wow, 10 reviews on the first part. That is very awesome considering this is a Zedd and Tommy centered story. Thanks guys.

Also the flashback is set in 'King for a Day' so to understand what Zedd's ranting about you kinda need to see that episode of Zeo, but figure most have so…

Summary – Zedd reflects as he guards his most prized possession.

-o-

Guarding What's Mine

Zedd

-o-

"Mhmm like that." He's talking again. He always talks, even in his sleep. I wonder if he realizes he does it. Probably not considering he seems just as blissfully unaware that he drools as well.

Watching through lazy eyes as he turns this way and that clearly caught up in whatever it is he seems to be dreaming of now, I not for the first time find myself wondering if it involves me. "If it did it'd make my decision a hell of a lot easier." Or would it? And which decision would that be anyway? The one to keep a watch over him despite my resolve not to? The one that led to me being 'replaced' by those god damn machines? The one that…the one that has me sitting in his bedroom how many nights a week trying to convince myself that I made the right decision to not kill him despite my orders from Dark Spector to the contrary. 

Pressing my face into my hands I lean forward, wondering how it came to this. How on all that is good and evil alike did I end up here on this water logged planet watching over my enemy as he sleeps so as to protect him from the very creatures that I should be working with to kill him. Not to mention with absolutely none of the fringe benefits. 

"It's all Gasket's fault damn it. If he hadn't stepped in when they defeated Mondo I wouldn't be back in this mess."

-ooooooo-

(2 months ago…)

_He has him. He has__**my **__boy. Not his. Mine._

_Continuing to watch as Gasket begins convincing the young man that he is the ruler of the machine empire I feel my blood begin to boil. How dare he. How dare that pile of rust and bolts take my boy, put him through god knows what kind of experiments and torture, and then try and use him for his own personal gain. That's sick! That's morally reprehensible! That's..that's..that's so something I should have though of eight captured planets ago._

"_Lord Zedd?" Watching me with weary uncertainty, Finster is no doubt wondering if showing me this was a good idea or not. True he had just been following orders. I'd told him I wanted to keep tads on the Machines after Dark Spector had allowed them to chase me out of my own palace, but when he'd brought me the crude viewing globe this had not been what I'd been expecting to find._

"_I have to get him out of there."_

_Watching the scene unfold herself, Scorpina shakes her head at my soft exclamation. "With all due respect my lord, how? They must have hundreds if not thousands of machines present. The stadium is filled with all sorts of them, none of which have been programmed to feel emotions such as fear. There is no way to retrieve the Red Zeo Ranger without being killed in the process." I'll find a way._

_Fists clenched around my staff, the one source of power Dark Spector had left me after my last encounter with the boy, I give my trusted warrior a hard look. "He's mine."_

_Apparently not seeing the importance in that, Scorpina continues her counter argument. "We understand this Lord Zedd, but right now attempting to retrieve him would be suicide." Then dorn your robes and break out the punch because there is no way I am letting that bucket of bolts keep him. "Also if you recall Dark Spector was less then pleased with your involvement with him before. If we interfere…" _

_Finishing her statement for her I give a broken sigh. "We'll be worse off then now." Which is saying a lot considering we're all currently forced to reside in __Serpentara with barely enough power to maintain life support systems around us. _

_Scrubbing my face and knowing that even if I decided that it doesn't matter, that the boy is worth more then my comfort and safety I can't make the same call for my companions. Scorpina, Goldar, and Finster would suffer for my actions, worse then they are now. Can I truly trade their lives for the boy's? Damn it! _

_Okay, okay I can figure this out. I didn't manage to conquer twenty six worlds in the past ten years with just my dashing good looks. What do I do? How do I get him out of there without placing myself or my team in the same situa… Team. His team. He has a team just waiting to be thrust into the belly of the beast. So why aren't they there? What could they possibly be doing while their friend and leader is being brainwashed by that over grown windup toy?_

"_Finster locate the other Rangers." Feeling anger quickly replace my concern, I can't believe they would just leave him there. If anything you'd think the former Red Ranger would at least have found some way to him, seeing as how he's once again a holder of the power. _

"_It would appear the majority of the Rangers are still on Earth near a former teleportation portal. Very likely the one Prince Gasket used to abduct the Red Ranger." Stepping aside to show me the group of humans milling around a deserted spot near the lake, much like a heard of lost cattle, I refrain from heaving a disgusted sigh. _

"_And the Gold Ranger? Where is he?" Not spotting the reinstated boy with the rest, the response I finally get back is a bit surprising._

_Readjusting the screen to take us back to Gasket's arena, Finster makes a curious noise. "It would appear fighting the Red Ranger." What?_

_Turning back to the viewing globe and half amused at the scene unfolding before me, I watch as the boy's once titled best friend continues to fend off blow after blow being thrown at him by said boy. My, my, Gasket went all out for this didn't he. _

"_How did the Gold Ranger get there?" But even as I ask I'm fairly certain I know. The closed teleportation portal the other children are milling around on Earth was no doubt used for him rather then Thomas. "Never mind, it's of no importance now." Not when I already have a solution to both of my problems forming in my mind. Oh yes this will be more then acceptable solution wise as it will take care of Thomas and perhaps if I'm lucky Gasket as well._

"_My Lord?" Raising a curious brow at my distracted look, Scorpina moves beside me hand coming to rest on my arm. _

"_Tell me, what's more aggravating then one Ranger in your backyard?" Smiling and already beginning to focus my energy into my staff, I know this will very likely drain me for days if not weeks to come, but it's the only chance the boy has got. _

_Still looking rather confused the young woman gives a lost shrug. "I'm uncertain of the answer." That's alright because I'm not._

"_All of them."_

-ooooooooo-

So I'd teleported the remaining group to the arena. Used up almost every drop of power I had at the time. Thought for certain I'd drained my staff beyond the point of recharging. But no, in the end it'd regained power, I'd regained strength, Gasket had unfortunately survived the encounter, and the boy, the boy had thankfully been saved.

Saved to do what though -aside cause increasing worry in me- I'm uncertain of. Though I suppose I should be at least a bit grateful for said worry. After all if I didn't have him to look over, to make sure that Gasket didn't pull another kidnapping stunt as he had before, what would I do with my time now? I've been removed from active duty, at least for the moment, I've not nearly enough power in Serpentara to leave this hell forsaken galaxy and go to another, even drinking the humans alcoholic beverages has lost its appeal. 

So here I sit, five in the morning -Earth time of course- watching the boy I'd saved and shunned twice now sleep peacefully, blissfully unaware of who is guarding him during these few hours of peace and reprieve he's come to need each night. The few hours that never seem to leave him quite rested, or me feeling quite fulfilled. 

"Zedd."

Tensing sharply, my grip on my staff tightens and I wonder briefly if I've become so lost in my own thoughts, so careless that I've missed the signs of his return to the waking world. But no, upon a closer look, I see his eyes are still closed, his breathing still slow and movements sluggish. Talking, he's talking in his sleep once more. Talking about me.

A slow smile creeping up at the corners of my mouth, I resettle in my spot on his floor under his window. This could definitely prove entertaining at the very least.

"Always…always get me naked." Did I say entertaining? I meant…well whatever comes above entertaining. Truly I have to get more rest before coming here each night.

Leaning forward and trying my best to make out his mutterings, my fingers itch to move his face away from the pillow, to make this little one sided conversation he's having clearer and-

Suddenly releasing a soft moan, one that certainly does not sound pain related, he squirms all the more fiercely, fingers digging into the bedcovers around him, his mouth opened in a silent plea, which thankfully does seem to stay silent for very long. "Zedd I-" Yes you? What? You what?

'_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell'_

No! Scowling as his radio clicks on, apparently having been set by him the previous evening, I move to silence the offending object myself when I realize just what is playing. "Wait, I love this song."

'_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand'_

Apparently not as much of a fan as myself, Thomas is quick, despite his still half asleep state to reach out a firm hand and end the offending noise which has woken him from what must have been a grand dream about myself. 

Hm, no more mutterings about my greatness and now no music, pity. Still it's perhaps just as well, it's early yet, but it is closing in on the time I normally take my leave of him for the day. Just after he wakes seems to be the most appropriate moment. He appears to require more then a few minutes to rejoin the world fully enough to become aware of his surroundings, but yet is alert enough so as not to be completely defenseless if attacked. And attacked he eventually will be. Gasket is not one to deviate from a plan, that much is clear, if he wants Thomas dead or used as a tool for the Evil Alliance he will keep at it until he succeeds as it is literally in his making to do so, honor or safety of the boy's dwelling be damned.

"Which of course begs the question of what I will be able to do to stop him if and when he finally comes for you." My voice no more then a trouble whisper, I try to shake away the unease this thought brings me as I move to leave, my own sleep sure to be troubled by anything but pleasant dreams of him. 

To be continued….


	3. But Why?

Author's Notes - Sorry it's late. I really do try my best to update things, be it stories, pictures, or things for work on a set schedule. For this series it was Fridays or Saturdays. However I had to drive 8 hours to Indiana on Friday and attend my cousin's wedding Saturday so you can see how updating wasn't gonna happen on time this week.

Also Tommy mentions the next racing season as a source of income for his uncle, for those who don't recall his uncle owned or was in a stock car racing business. Thus their money comes from that, not gambling at the track or anything.

Summary – Tommy knows more then Zedd thinks, while Jason knows more then he wants to. 

-o-

But Why?

Tommy

-o-

(Angel Grove Youth Center)

"He was in my room again." Looking to Jason with a weary expression, I make a point to ignore his telltale sigh of exasperation. "It was the same as before, he waited until he thought I was asleep, teleported in, sat down on the floor, and played with his staff until morning." Well at least I think that's what he did, I did fall asleep at some point after all. Still though, "It's always the same."

"Why do you let him get away with that?" Hand around his unfinished smoothie and own expression hard and filled with aggravation, it's becoming clear he's growing just as frustrated if not more so then myself with Zedd's late night visits. Late night visits which are becoming more and more frequent I might add.

"Because in all the time he's done it he's never once made an attempt to hurt me. Come to think of it he's never made an attempt to really do anything. He just sits there kind of sad and forlorn. It's actually really very depressing in a way."

Making a noise that is clearly filled with disbelief, or at the very least distrust, my best friend isn't buying it. "He's playing you."

"For what? He's already had everything he could ever want handed to him and what'd he do, he gave it all up. My power coin, Zordon, me. What could he possibly have to gain from sitting in my room and watching me sleep every night that hasn't already been thrust in front of him?"

Considering this for a moment, as he does every time we meet and have this conversation, his answer is likewise the same. "Your trust and compliance." 

Biting my tongue to keep from informing him that our one time enemy already possessed that long before his late night visits began, I settle for a simple head shake. "I don't think so, like I said he won't show until he seems certain I'm asleep. If he wanted something from this why try and keep me from knowing about it?"

"I think the better question is why do we keep having this conversation every time this happens?" Because Adam, Rocky, and Tanya don't know enough about Zedd to have it with, and Katherine is still holding a slight grudge against him after his past attempt to turn her evil and use her to kill Kimberly.

"Because you're my best friend and if you can't turn to your best friend when semi evil creatures break into your apartment to watch you sleep then who can you turn to?"

"Someone who doesn't think Zedd should be brought before the Council of Light and made to answer for his crimes." Yeah see that'd be all well and good if I had a couple hundred years to search for such a person, but as it is I'm a bit pressed for time right now.

"Jason please." 

The small plea thankfully reaching some part of him that still looks on me as the younger brother to be protected, he rubs his temples soothingly. "I really don't know what you want me to say Tommy. You know how I feel about him and about this." Looking rather upset, his next words cut just a bit. "This whole thing with him and Zordon…you too, it was part of the reason I decided to leave for the Peace Conference you know. It's…It's just too complicated and in some ways too deceitful to even bother dealing with."

Lowering my eyes and catching a small flare of hurt and guilt well up in me despite the fact I know he's mainly referring to Zordon's past actions, I nevertheless find myself feeling at odds once more. "But I have to deal with it. Unlike you or Kim, Trini, Zack, I don't have the option to just walk away from it all. At least not anymore."

"Which is all the more reason not to complicate things further." Little late for that considering the person who told me we couldn't be on the same planet together six months ago is now dropping in on me every night to watch me sleep.

"I just wish I knew why he was doing it. What happened over the last two or so months to cause him to feel the need to break his 'no contact' decision?"

Head coming up a bit at this it seems something I've said has struck a rather interesting cord in my friend. "Wait two months? It's been two months?" Well as far as I know. I mean I really can't be certain considering how careful he tries to be throughout his visits, but fairly sure it's somewhere in that time frame. When I give a nod and remind him of the first time I told him about it, it's clear something is quickly being worked over in his mind. "You know this might be just a shot in the dark, but if you remember it was about two months ago that you were taken by Gasket." 

Shuddering involuntarily at the mention of that little experience, I quickly push it and any lingering memories of it out of my mind. "I remember."

"Well do you also remember what the others told us after we escaped back his little arena of death and got back to the Command Center?" That we were both lucky to be alive. When I shake my head uncertain of what he's looking for he continues with just a bit of hesitation. "They said it wasn't Billy that teleported them to the palace. The portal I went through to get there was closed and Billy was unable to get a lock on the arena and send them. However they some how, some way, got sent there just in the knick of time."

Beginning to see where this is going I feel my heart beat just a bit faster. "By someone with not only enough power to send them there, but also with the knowledge of just what the coordinates of the arena are."

"Yeah." Looking as if he's remiss to admit it, Jason is clearly unhappy about this.

"So Zedd was either watching me or Gasket, both feasible considering he lies about not becoming involved with me every time he leaves, and Gasket stole his job and home. He sees Gasket's serious about his mission to destroy us, or more serious then he was, and actually went to the length to kidnap me during our down time to do it."

Picking it up with a sigh, Jason apparently knows exactly where I'm heading. "So still being unhealthily obsessed with you he sends the others to do his dirty work and get you out of Gasket's clutches. However knowing the length Gasket will now go to to kill us, or mainly you, he's taken to playing bodyguard for you when we're not around."

Nodding and finding that fairly logical, I finish off my smoothie and begin eyeing his. "It's a reasonable theory."

"You're aware they have less complicated plots on soap operas right?" Not 'Days of Our Lives' they actually have clones and vampires on that one. 

"Sometimes I think my life is a soap opera. One that's written for everyone's amusement except my own."

"That's normally how most people feel." 

Looking up and giving our late arriving friends a smile at Adam's comment, I move my chair over so they can all squeeze in around the small table. 

Swiping Jason's smoothie, Katherine gives him a smile of her own and brief kiss on the cheek, signaling her boyfriend is to allow her to have it compliantly, before turning to me. "So why is your life a soap opera this week?"

"Let me guess, your uncle decided to cancel his business trip and now our week of freedom and relaxation at your place is out the window?" Looking rather disappointed by this idea Rocky really is something else. What that something is I'm still unsure of, but I'm fairly certain I'd miss it if he wasn't around.

"No he left this morning. I still don't think it's a good idea they have this stockholders meeting in Vegas of all places, but as he said what better place to promote a pointless fun expense such as jet skiing than in a place where people blow twenty grand on bright colors and flashy games every night." I just hope it goes over well considering our rent and food supply sort of depend on it until next years racing season starts.

Having retrieved a pitcher of soda for us, Tanya takes up the last empty seat. "But isn't he staying there with his friends for five days after the initial meeting to play said brightly colored and flashy games?" Yes. Yes he is.

"Yep."

"So we do have the apartment to ourselves." Perking up once more, Rocky practically bounces in his seat at the prospect. Really I don't see what he's so excited about, all we ever do when someone's parents are out of town is lay around, watch movies, and eat junk food. Really we could do that at my place whether my uncle was gone or not.

"Yeah. He just asked that I not let Billy bring in any explosive chemicals, not let Rocky order any questionable movies, and not let Tanya and Kat spend the night." Turning to the girls I give them an apologetic shrug. "Sorry. It's really not that he doesn't trust you guys or anything it's just he doesn't want any of us getting in trouble with the rest of the parents."

Nodding in understanding Katherine seems less then bothered by it. "It's okay. It's still really nice of him to let you have all of us over when he's gone." Yeah he really is pretty laid back. But then he does know all of them considering how often they're over, so chances are that has a lot to do with it too.

Apparently not taking his restriction as well, Rocky is quick to jump in. "Hey why would he think I'd order 'questionable' movies?" 

"Because he found a particular magazine in my room one day and I said it was yours." Giving a laugh- along with the others -at his indignity cry, I offer up another apologetic shrug. "I'm sorry, I panicked. Besides he wasn't mad or anything, just sort of gave me a funny look and asked if I wanted to talk about anything."

"Then why did you panic and tell him it was mine?" Because it wasn't a typical male's magazine. Though there were definitely males in it.

"Don't know." Suddenly finding the table rather interesting as I can practically feel Jason's curious gaze on me, I'm grateful when the girls beat him to any questions or comments of his own.

"Why do you guys read those things any ways?" Scrunching up her nose in distaste, Tanya is clearly not as amused as the others. 

"Somehow I seriously doubt they _read_ them Tanya." Shaking her head good naturedly at me before turning to Jason, it's clear what she's about to do. "Isn't that right Jason?" 

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." Looking about as innocent as Zedd, he offers up a chaste kiss to the Pink Ranger's smirking lips. 

"Sure you don't Mr. Stash of 'Babes and Bikes' under his bed." Grin widening as this causes Jason to squirm and turn the most interesting shade of red, Katherine obviously has his number. "Next time you invite me over don't leave me alone in your room for fifteen minutes while you go downstairs to talk with Tommy on the phone."

"'Babes and Bikes' huh?" Snickering and already knowing that those were the ones he had as I'd spent the night at his house many a times before, I nevertheless join in on the bit of teasing. After all serves him right, if he'd lent them to me like I asked last week chances are she wouldn't have found them.

"Shut up." Grumbling playfully at me, he next turns to Kat a strange almost evil glint in his eyes. "And as for you, I don't think people in questionable house should throw stones Mrs. 'Guys Gallery' in her nightstand." Really now?

Looking much like a child caught red handed, she is quick to lash out hitting her beloved with little more then playful punches. "How did you know about that?" 

Grinning rather smugly, he fends off her blows with amusement. "Next time you invite me over don't leave me alone in your room while you take thirty minutes getting ready for our date." 

"Am I the only one who doesn't have magazines?" Seeming left out Adam looks between us all getting shrugs and embarrassed nods in return. 

Clasping a hand on his best friend's shoulder, Rocky gives him a smile. "Don't worry about it, just means you've got more self control then the rest of us." Maybe, but seriously in all fairness it takes a lot of self control to have the person you've become infatuated with be in your room every night and not do a damn thing about it, let me tell you.

Seeing as how the discussion has wond down, Tanya takes a drink of her soda apparently looking to change the topic. "How did we even get on this subject anyways?" 

"Tommy said his life was a soap opera." Thank you Rocky for oh-so-helpfully bringing the focus of the conversation back to me. 

Finishing up Jason's smoothie, Kat picks it up. "So why is your life a soap opera?" Would you like the list in chronological order or alphabetical? 

Opening my mouth to give a reasonably avoidance-filled answer, I'm beaten to it as the telltale chime of our communicators sounds. "That a good enough answer?"

To be continued……


	4. Strange Choices in Mates

Author's Notes - Still struggling with the opening chapters, s'not really like me but guess the shit I'm going through at work can take the blame for the writer's block. 

This part….I know it's little more then filler really. It is a little more insight to what Gasket's planning and what Zedd is thinking, but the story wouldn't have suffered had it not been added.

However if it hadn't been I'd have three chapters in a row that are from Tommy's POV and I really am trying to balance this out as best I can making it Tommy, Zedd, Tommy, Zedd, Tommy, etc…

Summary - Zedd has a discussion of his own.

-o-

Strange Choices in Mates

Zedd

-o-

(Moon)

"No, it's not."

Halting in my track to Serpentera head pounding and eyes blurring from lack of sleep, I turn to give the female warrior a highly intelligent response. "Come again?"

Arms crossed over her chest, Scorpina flicks her tail in mild annoyance over something that has obviously transpired in the past few hours, though what that is considering I've been absent since eleven o'clock I've no clue. "What you said. What you asked about it being a good enough reason. No it's not." Good enough reason? What reason? 

Rubbing my eyes and back tracking through the past night it takes me a good moment to recall what she's going on about, groaning as I do.

-oooooo-

(10 hours prior…)

_Staff in hand and dressed in my typical black clothing I step out of my zord of hypothetical destruction and set off towards the sparing, or rather foreplaying, Scorpina and Goldar. "I'm leaving, I'll be back at the usual time. Make certain you keep watch for any sign of General Kan or any other tinker toy robots Gasket may send this way." So far he's left us to our own devices but that doesn't mean it will remain that way forever. Especially not after I finish making repairs on Serpentera, making it a bit more operational and fuel efficient._

_Halting her attacks towards her more animalistic partner Scorpina turns to fix me with a look of barely concealed annoyance. "You're going to see him again aren't you?" You'd honestly think she'd be used to this routine by now. _

_Not in the mood to linger and clearly not welcome to if the sigh of frustration from Goldar means much of anything, I give her a bored glance back. "And if I am?"_

_Avoiding an answer she counters with another question. "How long will this continue?" I am truly certain that the only thing more accurate then my nightly visits now is the female's growing annoyance with them. Not that I can fault her too much for feeling that way though, after all it is a result of my non-relationship with the boy that has gotten us into the mess we are in right now is it not. _

_Answering as honestly as I can I avoid bristling at her tone, knowing very well escalating this endless disagreement will only bring me a migraine for the night ahead. "As long as need be."_

"_Why? Why do you do this? Why do you care so much about this one human?" Because when he let me kiss him I could hear his heartbeat pound with a hunger I thought I'd never find again. Because when he laughs it briefly makes me forget about all the hell I have seen and caused in my life. Because when I touch him I feel a warmth I thought had long since died. Because…because I need him._

"_Does it matter?"_

"_Yes." The one word strong and demanding, she is apparently determined to be unswayed tonight. Very well, if all she wishes is an answer I can accommodate that. It is after all the least I owe her I suppose._

"_He needs me."_

_Expression faltering she holds out her hands in a lost manner of exasperation. "That's it? That's the reason?"_

"_Isn't that enough?"_

-oooooooo-

"Too bad." Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get at least a few hours of rest before going back to my new nightly duty. 

"This is getting out of hand Zedd." 

Stopping mid-step and barely containing a cringe of aggravation I look back, eyes filled with warning. "It's not the only thing."

"What did you expect?" For you to at the very least remember your place. I may not hold the position of authority and preeminence I did only a few short months ago, but I am still a master of sorcery and power and like hell if I will allow that to be taken from me by some fired up half-breed.

"How about we start with respect and go from there."

"Then you should look to your little pet not me." Stance taken and tone sharpened to a fine point she has obviously been simmering over this the entire night. How very lucky for me.

Growing increasingly annoyed with this entire conversation, no entire matter, I give her a dismissive gesture before turning once more. "Perhaps we should discuss this further at a time when you are not having premenstrual mood swings." To quote Thomas' little friend Zackary, 'That's right I went there'.

Sensing the attack more then hearing it- though the scream of fury did help -I barely have time to step aside as her tail is over her head and striking at the exact spot I'd been standing in only moments prior. Right then, remind me to never recruit another female, skilled warrior or otherwise, for any reason ever again.

"I warn you woman…" Tone tight and laced with immeasurable threat I glance back assuring myself she isn't preparing for another attempt to skewer me.

Nails bared and tail still a very possible threat, her tone is clipped. "And I warn you. I grow weary of this situation and your lack of concern with it." Do you now? Oh and here I thought being stranded on a nearly lifeless rock while our one time allies breathe down my neck was the very ideal vacation. Perhaps next time we will try the beaches of Triforia.

"And I of your attitude." Holding my staff tightly and straightening my stance I show her quite clearly that I am through with this new found idea of mutiny. 

"Truly attitude should be the least of your concerns. You lack rest and power due to your side interest. If we were attacked at this moment you could very well die. _We_ could die." So that's what this is about. It's not so much she despises Thomas as it is that she fears Dark Spector and his new fond machines. While this is in fact much more understandable, it is still gives her no reason or right to cause such trouble with me.

"You worry too much."

"And you not enough." Heaving a sigh of resignation her head is suddenly lowered along with thankfully her tail as well. "At least not about anything but that boy. Does he truly matter so much or is he just something for you to focus your remaining energy on? Have you ever considered that perhaps he does not mean as much as you make him to be? That he's simply fulfilling some temporary purpose in your life and nothing more?" Ouch.

"I…" I what? I resent that? I despise you for suggesting it? I know what the boy means to me and it is anything but such nonsense? Pick one. Speak. "I'm going to bed." Not waiting for a response I stride quickly toward my zord fully intending to simply spend the entire day sulking in fury in the back bedroom. 

Making it as far as the opening hatch near it's mouth I'm nearly run down by a very nervous Finster as he hurries out of the very door I was attempting to go in. Now what do you suppose he was doing in there? Better not have been tinkering with the damn power supply again.

"Lord Zedd you've returned." Don't I always? Not waiting long for a response, not that I'd intended to give him one, his gazes turns to the still glowering Scorpina some few feet away. "Did you tell him?" And here is comes. Never a dull moment.

"As of yet, no." And for the sound of her voice I'd wage she 'yet' really wasn't the original timeframe she was aiming for. So the question now becomes do I care enough to ask or shall I just chalk it up to the inventor's over nervous personality and continue on my way to bed?

"Tell me what?" Damn my need to know everything. I swear I'm getting just as bad as Zordon…well alright no one is that bad, but still I should learn to control my over active curiosity better.

Seeing as Scorpina is still licking her wounds Finster regretfully begins to inform me of the latest news. "As you are aware Prince Gasket has been putting out an excessive amount of energy over the past seventy two hours." Enough to chock us with the smog residue, yes I'm aware. Now what of it? "Well it stopped sometime this evening while you were away on Earth."

"Which means?"

Practically feeling her roll her eyes- I swear that woman wishes to run laps clear into the next millennia -Scorpina let's my weary self in on what I already know. "Which means whatever he has been doing it is now completed and ready to be used." 

Hardly interested in more then the simple fact the palace has stopped spewing forth smog that could very likely kill me I dismiss their news with a wave. "The children will destroy it, whatever it may be."

Tone once more taking on a hint of annoyance, the woman seems adamant in driving me to the snapping point. "Then you've no interest to see what it is?" Not as much as I have in stripping out of my clothing and climbing into bed.

"I'm surprised you have so much."

Giving a shrug she moves casually to the blank viewing globe. "Perhaps felines are not the only creatures with streaks of curiosity." Half-breeds. No correction, female half-breeds.

"Enjoy yourself then." Nearly making inside my haven once again I stop as the metallic voice of Gasket suddenly pierces my brain.

"_You're certain this will work Klank? I want no further foul ups where the Red Ranger is concerned."_ Damn her.

Turning back to the group and muttering less then flattering things to the woman as I pass, I move to view the scene unfolding before us on the dirty screen. One of them should really clean this thing if they're going to let it sit outside like this all day long.

"_Absolutely your Highness."_ Handing some new type of blaster to Gasket, the intelligent and apparently Scottish robot steps back, cautious as the weapon is held in a testing manner by his boss. 

Frowning Scorpina shakes her head uncertainly. "I've never seen a blaster of that sort before." Neither have I, and believe me when I say I am well knowledged in all weaponry. 

"He's creating new weapons." Not a good revelation for ourselves or the Rangers.

"What do you suppose it does?" Trying to get a better look at the device, Finster's apron is snatched by the woman's gold tipped fingers and used to quickly scrub the glass globe. 

"Something that I'm certain the Rangers are not prepared for."

Scowling and re-straightening his clothing, Finster turns his attention back to me knowing full well what, or rather who my concerns are now aimed towards. "What do you wish us to do?"

"Hope they survive."

To be continued………

-o-

For anyone who's interested Goldar and Scorpina where actually husband and wife in the Japanese version of the show…or at the very least screwing each other. Same difference.


	5. My What?

Author's Notes - S'late Saturday, but still Saturday nevertheless. 

Summary - Rocky shares a little rumor with Tommy. Tommy is less then thrilled by it.

-o-

My What?!

Tommy

-o-

(Power Chamber)

"_That a good enough answer?"_

My parting comment still ringing in my ears as we now stand before Zordon receiving the latest information about Gasket's most recent machine of death and destruction I half listen, half muse over the recent events of my life. 

Despite my smart comment I suppose in all seriousness our latest enemy is in fact enough of a cause to consider my life a soap opera. Gasket alone has done nothing as of yet that does not seem to target me in some way, shape, or form and quite frankly it's getting more then a little tiring. 

If he's not calling me into direct battle, he's kidnapping me, if not kidnapping then trying to use my friends as bargaining chips, and if not that then going so far as to try to use me against them. I just don't understand it, Zedd held back on me and Gasket seems to have a personal vendetta. One that he very well might fulfill if he keeps things going at this pace. 

"SO AS YOU CAN SEE RANGERS THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS SITUATION." Aren't they all. 

Turning to give look at the viewing globe I watch as the mechanical wolf begins chasing down cars, seeming to chew up and spit out the ones it actually manages to catch. "Seems kind of random." The words out of my mouth before I honestly even consider them I take pause realizing with dim awareness that I'm right in the snap assessment and just what that means for my slowly growing leadership abilities. 

"I'M NOT CERTAIN I UNDERSTAND TOMMY."

Heaving a sigh and mind still fresh with Gasket's last few plans and how they inevitably involved me, I point to the scene unfolding before us on the globe. Namely the thrown together metal dog causing random property damage. "It's his pet. He let his mechanical pet out to cause trouble. Didn't even bother to send one of his generals or even a decent warrior. We haven't heard from him in nearly a week and when we finally do this is what we get? Seems to me it's-"

Seeing what I do, Jason is quick to jump in. "A set up." 

Nodding in agreement, I give it another look. "Or a decoy. Either way though it's definitely not the main attraction."

Seeming to ponder this Zordon finally gives a sound of agreement. "CHANCES ARE YOU ARE CORRECT IN YOUR ANALYSIS OF THE SITUATION RANGERS. HOWEVER THE FACT STILL REMAINS THAT THIS CREATURE IS A THREAT TO INNOCENT CITIZINS AND THEREFORE MUST BE TREATED THE SAME AS ANY OTHER YOU FACE." 

Though I'm not about to argue as lives are indeed at stake, I nevertheless am more then a little leery of such an obvious ploy to get us out in the open. "Right so we go, but everyone be on full alert. Stay in pairs and Billy try your best to keep a wide range scan on the area for anything with a power signature over fifty. If Gasket's got any of his generals hiding in the wings I want to know about it by a communication link, not another blaster wound to my chest." And I do stress _another_.

"Got you covered Tommy." Already punching in the correct codes to do as I asked, Billy is no doubt recalling the same past event I am. Not that it was his fault I wasn't alerted before General Kan attacked, however though had the search been started sooner I wouldn't still hold a quarter sized burn mark on my right peck. 

"Good. Then let's do it guys." Taking my stance aside the others we call forth our zeonizers with engrained movements, my head unfortunately still on other matters, the least of which not being the simple fact that I greatly miss Zedd's own, if not lame, attacks. "I hate Gasket."

-oooooo-

"We all hate Gasket." Keeping pace with me, Jason responds absently to what I've apparently said before leaving the Power Chamber, clearly just trying to make some light form of conversation as we stagger and stumble over the rubble that is the eastside of Angel Grove's business district. 

Nodding in agreement Katherine falls in step with her boyfriend. "It's kind of our job to after all." Maybe but I still feel my hate goes much deeper considering the fact he's not only tortured and brainwashed me, but also ruined one of my favorite jet skis. 

"Yeah, but I hate him more." So much more. Now where is that dog?

"Why because he took your boyfriend's job?" Comment very oddly meant innocently enough, Rocky has however hit on the one sore spot aside my Evil Green Ranger days that exists within me. And did my eye just twitch? I think I felt it twitch. 

Stopping short, not an easy thing to do when traipsing over broken cement and debris, I fix him with such a hard look I'm almost certain he can see it through my helmet. "What did you say?"

"Um…uh…nothing just that you know he took your boyfriend's job?" 

"Uh oh." Falling back from the group just enough so that she is a safe distance away, Katherine shakes her helmet clad head at the utter lack of vital connections between the Blue Ranger's brain and mouth.

"Oh geez." Tanya now.

"He didn't." Oh he did Jason, he did and now he must die.

"Boyfriend? _My_ boyfriend? And who exactly would said non-existent boyfriend be exactly?" Fists clenched as I already know the answer, I wait on edge to see just how my so called friend will remove his boot from his mouth within the next few moments, before I do it for him.

Looking between myself and the others, possibly wondering if perhaps they will save him, Rocky's response is hesitant and filled with stalling at best. "This is a trap isn't it?" 

"No, no trap. I just want to know exactly where the assumption came from that I would have anything that even resembles a boyfriend. A boyfriend who has apparently suffered Gasket's wrath."

"Well…you know…"

"Don't say it." Quiet Kat.

"Don't do it." I want to hear it Jason.

"Seriously don't go there Rocky." Butt out Adam.

Perhaps too headstrong to heed our friends advice. Perhaps just too trusting of the fact I am no longer evil. Or perhaps, just perhaps too clueless to what a touchy subject this is with me, his response comes despite the warnings given. "Well, Zedd."

Head in hand Jason is the first to release a groan of distress. "You just had to say it didn't you."

Shaking her head in agreement, Katherine mimics her boyfriend's view. "Never learns."

"Um does this mean Billy will go back to being the Blue Ranger after Tommy kills him?" That might not be such a bad idea Tanya. But first…

"Zedd? You think Zedd is my boyfriend?" Volume of my voice raising just a notch, I fight down the urge to rant and rave about the utter wrongness of such a thing. How dare he think I would ever allow Zedd to get that close to me. How dare he assume we were anything more then enemies. How dare…how dare he suggest the one thing that I might actually consider wanting to happen where the one time evil lord is concerned.

"Well yeah. I mean I know I've never seen you with him or anything and I wasn't here for all the stuff that involved him during your time as the Green and White Ranger, but we've all heard the stories. And you know you have to admit that even after me, Aisha, and Adam took our places on the team he really didn't do anything too evil. And certainly nothing that would ever come close to hurting you. Right?"

All eyes turned to me, all breaths held, they are clearly waiting to see how I will take this as all have either experienced said matters concerning Zedd in the past, or like Rocky heard the tails from the original wearers of their colors. The only difference is none of them has actually ever had the nerve to attempt to call me on it. 

"You're right you weren't here for it. Everything you think you know about him and me you got second if not third hand and I seriously doubt it was all that accurate by that point. Zedd is not my boyfriend, he's not my anything unless you count enemy." And perhaps stalker. "So from now on it might be wise of you to ignore any little rumors you happen to come across and focus on what we're chosen to do."

Seeming to take in what I've said he gives a slow nod of understanding. Good, maybe that'll put a stop to anymore- "So you didn't make out with him in the Zord Bay?" 

"What?!" 

Giving a shrug, he continues just as calmly as could be. "Kimberly said you made out with him in the Zord Bay." Oh she did did she? Well then perhaps I will be making a little trip down to Florida for Spring Break after all. 

"I'm going to kill that girl." Right after I kill my so called friends who seem far too amused by this little revelation. Whipping around to tell off every one of my teammates who is now snickering in amusement, I find myself taking a different approach as something much more pressing looks to have presented itself. "Dog!"

"Dog?" Lost for what kind of insult that could possibly be, Jason is apparently ready to retaliate by calling me a cow when the loud growl breaks up our little banter session. "Dog!"

All of us turning to face off with the metallic wolf, we take our stances, weapons drawn and focus once more back where it belongs. 

"Rocky you and Adam go high, Tanya and Kat take the sides, Jason straight for it, you take it's feet out from under it while I go for the gut." 

"Rhinoblaster." Thinking of the exact same monster I was when considering how to handle this creature who clearly relies on speed and little else, Jason gives a nod of agreeance. "We slow it down long enough we might be able to take it out with the exact same moves."

"That's what I'm counting on." Giving the others a dismissive gesture as they all turn back to us briefly, clearly groaning at our 'past strategy' moment which I will admit happens more then it should around our new members, I make a note to apologize later knowing how much it annoys and makes them feel left out of the loop.

"Let's do it then." Leading them with a yell Jason heads off as I expected him too, leader of the pack despite our now co-leader positions. Still though I wouldn't expect it or really want it any other way. 

Watching them fan out as I'd ordered I line myself up for the crippling blow to it's midsection when a new sound, one which is definitely not from an animal mechanical or otherwise, hits my ears. 

Looking down at my wrist and hitting the communication button I'm assaulted by the rather urgent voice of my most intelligent friend. "Tommy down!" Strike that most intelligent, but least understood friend. 

"Down what?" Fingers still on the button I'm apparently less then with it today as I take a moment too long to realize just what I was meant to do, only to find it far too late when the realization comes.

"I believe he meant down on the ground Thomas. But don't worry you'll be there soon enough."

Turning slowly to find Gasket, blaster aimed directly at me, I realize with humorless certainty that this is really, really going to hurt.

To be continued……


	6. Shut up!

Author's Notes - Again s'late Saturday, but still Saturday nevertheless. Really not too thrilled with this chapter, just didn't flow as well as it probably should have. Sigh.

Summary - Tommy's not home right now, but leave a message and I'm sure he'll get back to you as soon as he remembers who you are.

-

Shut Up!

Tommy

-

Pain; blinding, excruciating, mind numbing pain. Why is it every time I set out to do something good for someone else, something noble for humanity, something… something I really don't have to do, but yet feel compelled to out of honor I end up in agonizing pain. There really should be a lesson to be learned somewhere in all that.

Hand coming up to my no longer helmet clad head, I force my eyes open and gaze around the cool and blissfully calming blackness surrounding me. Right then what happened to the scenery?

One minute I'm standing in the wreckage that is the business district of Angel Grove ready to pounce on the metallic dog and the next…the next…um, what did happened next?

"Nothing good I can tell you that."

Turning quickly, too quickly it seems, and hissing as a fresh wave of hurt stabs my brain I give the new arrival a hard look as he slowly saunters through the dark to stand before me.

Giving a smile as he now has my eyes on his silk and leather clad self, his rich voice takes on a much more teasing tone. "You know we've really got to stop meeting like this."

"Zedd." Why not. Head pounding, suddenly lost in a room of never-ending darkness, no recollection of just how I got here, of course Zedd would show up. Why wouldn't he? If anything this is probably his doing.

"Who else?" Who else indeed.

Ignoring his question, knowing it's more rhetorical then not, I voice my most recent troubles. "My head hurts." Hand still on my temples; I try to soothe some of the pain, which seems to be centered there, as best I can, only to pull my fingers away startled to find them sticky with blood. "I'm bleeding."

Moving closer, he takes my hand examining the red substance with unnerving calm. "I'm not surprised. You took a very bad hit."

"Hit?" What hit? I was going to hit the metal wolf but then I, I got distracted, something, someone distracted me and… groaning as my memory fails to cooperate, I sink miserably to my knees. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember?"

Crouching down beside me, his hand comes to rest reassuringly on my back. "Perhaps you should rest, Thomas. Give yourself time to recover."

"But-"

Apparently not in the mood for my protests, his hand becomes firmer, pressing down on me with clear purpose. "It was very, very bad little dragon. Rest, you'll feel better when you wake up."

Struggling less then forcefully as I'm pushed fully to the floor, I know I should argue his treatment more, protest resting when I have a head wound and missing team, but said wound still hurts so much, and I really am tired. Did he just call me little dragon? "But my team, I have to find them. Tell them what happened. My head-"

"You're head will be fine. Trust me, you just need rest."

"Rest. Yeah, maybe just a little." Not much, just until my head stops hurting so much. Then I'll go find the others, tell them about what happened and get them to check me over. That is unless Zedd plans to do it. Who knows with him.

"Good boy."

Seeing that I'm apparently staying down he gives me a parting back rub before standing once more. "Oh and Thomas, just one more thing."

"Hm?"

"Wake up." What? Prying open an eye and about to ask just what he means by that considering he's just put me down to sleep, I never get the chance as the order is repeated by his suddenly fading form. "Wake up, Tommy."

"Tommy wake up!"

---------

(Power Chamber)

Eyes snapping open, I instantly regret it as blinding light sears my retinas and sends a shot of pain to the very center of my brain. Oh god it hurts! Why does it hurt so much?!

"He's coming around." No I'm not.

"Tommy, Tommy come on you can do it." Do what? Stop talking, please stop talking!

"His vitals are steadying out. Oh thank god." The accented sigh of relief is given much too loudly and it's all I can do not to curl up into a ball and crush my skull to end the excruciatingly painful noise that comes with it. "Billy the shot worked." Shot what shot? And who's talking? Why is there so much noise? "Tommy please open your eyes again, show us you're here." Anything, anything just stop talking.

Risking a glance and surprised I haven't been stricken blind by the overhead lighting I see the owner of the accented voice, a busty blond, complete in pink spandex standing over me, injection gun seemingly empty in her left gloved hand, and expression of deep concern marring her pretty face. Wow, okay definitely worth risking permanent loss of sight to see her.

Debating on if I should tell her so or not I'm not given the chance as a new person moves into view. This one male, but oddly enough also clad in spandex, though black this time, the dark haired boy regretfully moves the blonde aside his hand coming down to gently hold my head. "Tommy? Tommy bro stay with us okay. Don't slip back out now." Tommy? Tommy who? Slip back where? What's going on? And why does my head hurt so much? Hey bring the blonde back.

Another girl pushing forward, this one in yellow, she mimics the first two, speaking in an equal volume of too loud. "How do you feel?" Not so-

"How many fingers?" Boy in green joining the growing mass of spandex wearing teenagers I try to ignore the bizarre costumes and large range of ethnic diversity to focus on the latest question being thrown my way. Fingers right, there's no reason to ask-

"What hurts?" Hurts? Busty girl in pink again, I could definitely get used to her. As for what hurts it'd definitely be my-

"Head. How's your head?" Another one, geez how many are there? Well at least this one in blue is asking the right question.

Just about to tell him exactly how my head is and make a plea that he do something about it, I'm once more beaten to the punch by Green. "Can you breathe alright?" Well actually-

"What color?" Color? Holding up a red helmet, which is odd considering none of them are wearing red, the yellow girl waits expectantly for an answer. An answer I would gladly give if they'd just stop talking for five seconds and let me have a chance to focus on one question.

Pushing her aside Pink isn't having it. "You don't ask someone with a concussion colors." Concussion? I have a concussion? Well that would explain why my head hurts so much. How did I get a concussion? And where the hell am I?

"Oh and the finger thing is so accurate." Response biting, the dark skinned girl at least lowers the helmet apparently conceding that colors isn't quite ideal. As for her finger analysis though I would have to say it's at least-

"More accurate then colors." Green boy again.

Looking thoughtful Blue is next. "Maybe shapes would be better." Shapes?

"No, you do numbers." Pink. Numbers right, I can do-

"Not numbers, objects." Black. Okay then, though I'd still rather-

"Which is why I asked him how many fingers." Green.

"Not fingers, try letters." Oh for the love of-

"Stop!" Voice hoarse and more then a little foreign to my own ears, I press my palms desperately against my face trying my best to end the barrage of noise and pointless conversation going on literally over my head. "Just stop, please. My head." Meaning to say more, but unable to as my brain feels like it's receiving electric shock therapy, I settle for simply moaning in agony for the remainder of my statement.

"Tommy, hey let me see your head, bro." Gentle hands trying to pry my own away from my face, the dark haired boy isn't going to get to me that easily. Especially not when he's part of the insanity happening around me and very possibly part of the reason for this supposed concussion if their current behavior means anything.

As strong fingers somehow get past my own, touching tender spots on head, I struggle to move away as best I can on the examination table I have apparently been laid out on during my incapacitation. "Ah, no, no please don't touch it. Hurts, hurts too much."

"Billy we better do another cranial scan. This isn't looking good. I don't think his helmet protected him as much as we thought." Helmet? What helmet? What is he going on about? Why won't someone tell me what's happening? "Just hang in there Tommy, we're going to get this taken care of, it's nothing to worry about."

Sparing a glance at his worried face, feeling oddly bad for him and not having a clue as to why, I breathe a steadying sigh. "Just, just tell me one thing?"

"Anything bro."

Swallowing and doing my best to keep my voice calm and steady, for some reason not wanting the other boy to know just how panicked I'm becoming, I ask the most immediate question on my mind. "Who are you? And who's Tommy?"

To be continued………

---

Right so the first bit was a dream, Tommy's subconscious trying to deal with the fact he'd been shot in the head. Painful business. So before anyone wonders, no Zedd has nothing to do with his lack of memories.


	7. A Hard Decision

Author's Notes - Right it's a special chapter, as it's told from Jason's POV. Technically the entire series should be souly from Zedd and Tommy's, but this part just would not have been as good had it not been from Jason's perspective. So an exception was made. The only one there will be so Jason fans enjoy it.

Also yer getten it early, to make up for all the late updates lately. So enjoy because after this I'll return to my every Friday postings.

Summary – The others struggle with how to help Tommy.

-o-

A Hard Decision 

Jason

-o-

Entering the main chamber after finally getting Tommy to reluctantly accept the sedative I'd been pushing on him for the past half hour- finally convincing him I was in fact friend and not foe -I'm pleased to see Billy still hard at work on a solution to our latest problem. "Anything?"

Not even glancing up from his computers, he gives me a seemingly regretful head shake. "According to the flux cranium charts I have compiled using the interrex scanner Tommy is not suffering from the typical forms of amnesia which can be corrected through conventional methods. Actually it would almost appear that his memories are not erased so much as they have receded to the unconscious sections of his mind for safe keeping. Perhaps he did this himself when Gasket shot him with his device, or it could be a result of said device itself, it's still very difficult to determine as of yet."

"I see." At least I think I do. It really is times like this that I truly miss Trini's excellent translation skills. Doing my best though, I try to give what I hope is an acceptable answer. "So what you're saying is that while it'll be hard, it is fixable?"

"Maybe. The problem is we don't have the technology Gasket does. If we knew exactly what he did to Tommy, as it's become clear it was more then just a basic blaster shot to the head, then we might be able to figure out how to reverse it. But as it is we're working relatively blind." Definitely not a good thing considering the immediate danger Tommy is in without his memories of Gasket and how to protect himself against that pile of bolts. 

"Well that's just how it has to be. After all it's not as if Gasket is just going to share with us the technology of the Evil Empire. If anything he'd probably let himself be dismantled first as I'm sure that's how he's been programmed."

"Too bad Zedd's not the one running things anymore." The muttered statement striking a still fresh nerve from this morning's conversation with Tommy, I swear if I hear that idiot's name one more time I am going to go back to Switzerland.

"Don't even start." Tone warning and one I'd never use with Billy under normal circumstances I watch through heated eyes as my long time friend turns in his chair to face me with a weary sigh.

"Come on Jason we both know if he was none of us would be in this predicament right now." 

"No, Tommy wouldn't be in this predicament, that doesn't mean one of us wouldn't have taken his place." Most likely myself or Katherine considering Zedd's personal dislike for us, which despite Tommy's insistence to the contrary, I know is there.

"I find that doubtful considering his lack of initiative during the end of his career."

"I find it doubtful you can possibly believe he wouldn't gladly take us out just so he could have Tommy as his own personal pet." Growing increasingly agitated by that thought, I apparently miss the distinct sound of the main doors opening behind me as my girlfriend joins us catching the tail end of our debate.

"Oh geez not the Zedd argument again." Thick accent laced with weariness and exasperation, I don't have to turn to know she's rolling her eyes at me. "Isn't it bad enough Rocky set Tommy off with this garbage earlier today?"

"We're not having an argument, we're just discussing the difference in his reign and Gasket's." Knowing the bite in my voice will get me in trouble with the blonde bombshell later on, I nevertheless find myself unable to help it. I hate Zedd. I hate the subject of him. I hate the hold he has on Tommy. I hate the rift he caused in my team. I hate _him_.

"His being the less detrimental one." Again Billy less detrimental to Tommy, the rest of us, hardly think it qualifies. And on second thought even Tommy doesn't fall into that category. Even if he never hurt him physically he's definitely caused my friend more then his fair share of emotional pain. Rocky may have been off base calling them boyfriends, but they are definitely something, something that even without a definite name or boundaries causes Tommy more then enough grief every damn time that selfish prick leaves him.

Shaking my head and knowing I can't tell them, knowing they wouldn't understand like I do, see what I do, I go with the basic argument. The vague one that I can pass with. "We don't know that."

"He never went after Tommy the way Gasket does." Nope, he definitely didn't Kat, he went after him in a whoooole special way all his own. Still is I suppose.

"Because he has an unhealthy obsession with him." Realizing a bit too late I've forgotten to use past tense, I glance up to note that it did not go unnoticed by my two companions.

Before they can make comment on it however I'm briefly spared as the doors allow a third or fourth, depending on how one sees it, contender into the ring. "What's going on?"

Barely glancing back at Rocky, Katherine shakes her head. "Zedd argument."

Giving an eye roll much like hers, the Blue Ranger is pressing it. "Again?"

Fixing him with a look, I try once more to make myself clear. "We're not having an argument."

"Sounds like an argument." Yeah well who asked you Rocky. 

"I'm waiting to see if it'll come to blows or chair throwing like the last time." Not helping Katherine. 

Scowling at her dramatization of the last debate Billy and I had concerning Tommy's stalker, I know I should let it drop before I say something, or as Katherine so helpfully pointed out, do something I will regret, but as my friends have noted the subject of this particular conversation is not one I'm generally able to keep quiet about. "We did not throw chairs."

"Fine, chair overturning." I swear that girl has got an attitude on her that could rival even Tommy's.

Finally meeting her steady gaze, I try my best to convey my annoyance at her lack of support. "You're not helping."

Hands on hips she cocks a brow in response. "And this is?"

"Why are we even talking about Zedd anyways? It's not as if we've heard a peep out of him since the machines moved in on his territory. We don't even know if he's still around for that matter." Don't be so sure of that Rocko. After all just because we haven't heard from him doesn't mean he's not still about getting into who knows what. Well when he's not camping out in Tommy's bedroom that is. 

Too tired for the typical song and dance of it all I give in and let one piece of information that I have go. "Right and I suppose you all were just magically teleported into Gasket's arena after Billy had lost the signal needed to send you there."

All eyes and ears now focused souly on me, Billy is the first to break the rather pregnant silence which has fallen over the room. "You think Zedd did it."

"I know Zedd did it."

Seeming doubtful, his earlier beliefs that Tommy is the end all be all to Zedd still cemented in his head apparently, Rocky dredges up more notions developed from past stories from myself and the former Rangers. "I don't know. Why send us? Why not go himself considering his past with Tommy. If he is as…concerned, about him as everyone says then wouldn't he want to handle such a situation himself, not leave it up to us?"

Now why on Earth would he do that when he has us to do his dirty work for him? Shaking my head and deciding to go with the more logical approach, the one not based on malice, I'm at least half certain that this is part of it. "And risk pissing Dark Spector off even more? He's already been replaced by first Mondo and now Gasket. Chances are he interferes anymore and he'll willing hand himself over to the Council for protection."

"But by your theory he did interfere." Not enough to get himself caught though, Billy. And what is that look there bro? What are you thinking? "Hmm, although…" No not although, I know that tone, Billy. That's the 'I'm going to suggest something that Jason is not going to like' tone.

Dare I ask? I suppose I'd better or he's going to sit there hming and haing over it all afternoon. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing. Just… well Gasket sure isn't going to help us in figuring out just what was done to Tommy, but maybe someone else would." Someone meaning Zedd. Ha, right that'll be the day.

Shaking my head, I'm having none of it. "No."

"He might know what technology Gasket has and used." No Billy.

"Not going to happen."

"Jason."

"Billy."

So far watching the argument much like a tennis match and wisely keeping his mouth shut during, Rocky seems to however have decided which side he wishes to win. "Jason this might be the only chance we have." What is this a Blue Ranger mutiny?

"I think their right Jason." And even my girlfriend is against me, great.

Giving the two outsiders a look, I know I'm now fighting a losing battle here. Still let it never be said I go down without a fight. "We have Billy, that's more then enough."

"Actually-" Why Billy, why are you so set on involving that manipulative, evil, murderous, idiot? If anything we should be going after him to hand him over to the Council of Light not to plead for his help. And even then what makes you think he'd even consider giving said help?

Cutting him off before he can give me an hour long speech about keeping your friends close and enemies closer, I hold up a strong hand. "Don't even say it."

Sighing and shaking his head, Billy is apparently dead set. "Jason the technology Gasket possess is far beyond what I know. If we really want a shot at correcting what was done, we need someone from their side."

"It's your call Jason, with Tommy unable to function like this, you're once more the leader of this team." Thanks Kat way to bring on the support.

Rubbing my eyes and knowing I've lost, I make one final futile attempt at an argument. "What makes you think he'd even agree to help us?"

Returning to his computers Billy response is casual and knowing. "He wouldn't, but he would agree to help Tommy."

To be continued………


	8. I Know

Author's Notes - It's early again. I said Friday but I forgot I have to drive back to Parkersburg then and go to the dentist and the weekend will be crazy too so you get it a day early again. Be happy. 

Summary – Zedd agrees to help Tommy. For a price of course.

-o-

I Know

Zedd

-o-

(Moon)

"Stupid worthless piece of crap." Slamming my wrench down onto the uncooperative flux compositor, I give a growl of rage as my wrath barely makes so much as a dent in the completely unresponsive part. 

How did I end up here? Tell me. Someone tell me how I, Lord Zedd, Master Sorcerer, one time would-be ruler of half this pathetic galaxy, ended up here on my knees covered in grease and dirt toiling away on an engine fifty times my own size. An engine that I might mention can not, will not, possibly out of spite work.

Giving the grounded Zord of destruction a withering glare I once again try to tighten the bolt I've been working on for the past half hour only to have the wrench slip from my grip and fall somewhere among the depths of mechanical parts and wiring of Serpentara's belly. "Damn it!" Standing and giving it a hard kick, I mentally command it to feel my fury. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

"You know I'm no expert on Zord repairs but I'm fairly certain beating the crap out of the engine won't really help it operate any better."

Whipping around nearly too quickly with my grease slicked boots, I barely conceal my surprise and embarrassment at suddenly having the former Red, current Gold Ranger standing in the middle of my camp, expression of distain and slight amusement on his young face as he watches me have what is very close to a mental breakdown. You have got to be kidding me.

No wait, I take it back, of course you're not kidding. Why not have the most annoying of Zordon's little pets drop in at the most inconvenient of times. Why not allow him to witness me at my complete worst. After all my life has been going so very smoothly up to this point.

Resisting the urge to laugh at the utter stupidity of it all, I look around the deserted area for any sign of Scorpina or Goldar, making a mental note to remove an organ from each of them for clearly leaving our force field down before they traipsed off to wherever it is they've gone for the day. "Um excuse me but is anyone watching the door?" Wiping my hands off on the dirty rag in my back pocket I stride past the grungy little human without so much as a glance, snatching up my staff from where I'd laid it against a rock before starting my repairs for the day. "It's called security people! Perhaps we could try it sometime, yeah?!"

Raising a brow at my dramatic and exasperated exclamation, the boy seems oddly enough less then phased. "Done? Or would you like to yell at some more rocks?" How charming, he has Thomas' wit.

"Well if we're getting choices now I'd personally like to turn you inside out. Perhaps see what your organs look like on the outside for a bit." Twirling my staff with casual ease, I fix him with a look that should very well make him fall to his knees and plead for mercy. "What do you think?" 

"Cut the crap Zedd." Arms crossed over his chest and apparently unimpressed with my greatness, he really is pushing his luck. "I don't have time for it today."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I didn't come here to listen to your pathetic attempts to be intimidatingly evil. If I wanted that I would have rented a Freddy Kruger movie." Right then, he dies. 

"And pray tell why did you come here?" Keeping up the conversation as I debate on the best way to remove his intestines through his nose, I'm almost too distracted to catch the begrudgingly honest response.

"I need your help." Come again?

Sparing a glance back up at him and noting that he in fact seems unhappy enough about it to be serious, I wonder what could possibly be so terrible, so horrendous that my one time enemy would dare come to me for assistance. "Really." Though truly I think I already have a good idea.

"Really." 

"You know as amusing as this is, I'm going to have insist that you either leave and live, or stay and suffer. Either one is good at this point." Turning back to Serpentara not really in the mood to find out just what's occurred that is so bad to send the boy here- perhaps something fun involving Zordon if I wish hard enough -I barely have my staff back down and a new wrench in my hand when his next words stop me cold.

"Tommy's hurt." Damn it. Noting my cringe and sudden lack of blatant hostility, he gives a much too smug follow up. "What no more snappy comebacks? No more I'm so evil remarks? S'what I thought. Mention his name and the great evil becomes nothing more then a lapdog. I'm not blind you know, and neither is he. We're both aware of your little late night visits. Have been for some time."

Jaw clenched in rage at his tone and lapdog comment, my grip tightens to the point of pain on the wrench still held in my hand. "Is that right." 

"That's right."

Knowing I should punish him for such stupidity, such insolence, I nevertheless find myself too consumed now with the reason he's here. Thomas is injured, no doubt by that new little toy I saw Gasket working on earlier. What did it do? How badly did it hurt him? Will he live? There must be a chance if the human is here asking for help. But then on that same note it must also be incredibly bad for him to do the same thing. Taking a steadying breath I fight my basic instincts and give in. "What do you want?"

"I already told you. Your help. Tommy's hurt, Gasket shot him head on with some new weapon, at first we though that his helmet had protected his head enough for there not to be any brain damage, but apparently we were wrong. While he's physically okay he's mentally not all there. His memories, or the majority of them at least are gone. He's no clue who he is, who we are, what being a Ranger entails, Gasket, his family, any of it. It's all gone, or at least unreachable right now." Knowing instantly what was used and rather surprised the human doesn't, I once more wonder just how on Earth he's lived this long. 

Doing my best to appear unconcerned I give a shrug. "Again I question what you wish me to do about it?"

Scowling and it appears at least in part buying my nonchalant attitude, he continues heatedly. "You work- worked for the Evil Alliance. You know what technology they use. How they do what they do. Gasket used some kind of modified blaster on Tommy. Technology even Billy can't determine. And lord knows Gasket sure isn't going to volunteer any information." Ah so that's what it's about then. Well won't he be sourly disappointed. 

"And you want me to tell you what I believe it was and how to reverse it."

"Pretty much."

"What it was is simple human. Even a child should be able to tell. It's a new version of the brain wave altering device he attempted to use on Thomas before. The one that thankfully wore off before he killed you in Gasket's little arena." Watching for his reaction and mildly surprised as he only seems more annoyed by my tone then the fact I'm aware of the event, I suppose I've underestimated him after all. "As for how to reverse it though, that I can't help you with." 

"Look here you selfish son of a-"

Swallowing my pride and continuing with a sigh before he can get himself all up in arms, I'm really not in the mood for this today. "I can't help you because I don't know that technology."

"Bull."

"You don't get it do you. I'm not Gasket. I'm not a creation, a machine with built in artificial intelligence. I'm flesh and blood, I don't operate on the same capacity he does. My power comes from sorcery. Old power. Not technology. I've little to no understanding of what Gasket does and knows." And even if I did I don't have the faintest clue what I'd do with it aside perhaps driving Zordon and his little pets crazy. "I can't tell you how to reverse what Gasket's done to Thomas, because I honestly do not know."

Face falling in despair, I know I should feel some sense of pride at crushing him so easily, but yet… "I knew this was a waste of time." Sigh. You know if I was a machine that'd probably make my life a hell of a lot easier and thus prevent me from doing things of this nature

"Wait." Stopping him as he turns to leave, I take a breath knowing I'm going to regret this in the long run. "Just because I don't know what he's done doesn't mean I don't know someone who might."

Pausing in his retreat he raises a doubtful brow. "Who?"

"Finster!" 

Not having to wait long, I gesture to the little monster as he comes quickly scrambling out of Serpentara some electronic gadget he'd apparently been working on still clutched tightly in his hand. Well at least he still listens to me.

Doubtful expression becoming flatly unamused he looks between myself and my servant in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding."

Slightly miffed at his attitude, I don't think he realizes exactly what position he's in now. "He's highly intelligent. More so then your little former blue friend. If there is some way to help Thomas he can and will find it. Further more, what other choice do you really have?"

Scowling and apparently seeing this as well, he after a very pregnant pause gives an unhappy jerk of his head. "Fine. Come on. Hopefully Zordon won't be too mad about this." Oh silly, silly, simple little human.

"Ah." Clasping a hand on Finster shoulder before he can move to obey the boy, I give an easy shake of my head. "It doesn't work quite like that Red Ranger. You see while I am all for helping Thomas, really and truly I am. I am not however all for helping you. And seeing as how Thomas is relatively safe right now, just without memories, I will be requiring a small price for lending you my little friend here." 

Jaw clenched as the tables are now turned, he fists his hands to his sides in barely contained anger. "And what, dare I ask, might this price be?"

"Finster will help you and your little friends while I protect Thomas." When it looks like he's about to cut me off with a protest I hold up my hand effectively silencing him for the moment. "No Red Ranger, this is not up for debate as you so amusingly seem to think, because inspite how venomously you wish to deny it, or how reluctant I am to admit it, Thomas does belong to me and if anyone will be protecting him it will remain being me. So you can do this the hard way which will involve you working alone while I take the boy back here and place the force field back up and in full effect. Or you can be smart about it and agree to stay out of my way while I watch Thomas on Earth and Finster aids your little friend in finding a solution to his problem. It's up to you you know."

"I hate you."

Smirking as I know his choice, I toss my tools aside, grabbing my staff as I go. "Pity, because I'm really starting to find you very useful."

To be continued…….


	9. Play Your Cards Right

Author's Notes - Kinda half and half on if I like this part or not. 

Summary – Zedd moves in, despite Tommy's confusion.

-o-

Play Your Cards Right

Tommy

-o-

(Power Chamber) 

Standing in their, what did they call it, Power Chamber, and still completely lost as to how I'm supposed to be some sort of superhero with no actual super powers or protection aside a spandex costume I give the girl in the yellow dress a lost look at this latest development. "So this guy who's coming to help me…"

Arms crossed and clearly unhappy about said guy that is being retrieved Tanya I think it is, gives me his name once more. "Zedd."

"Right Zedd. He's coming to stay with me at my uncle's apartment to protect me?" 

"That's what Jason said when he contacted us." Getting an encouraging nod from the blonde female, Kat, I continue still uncertain about all this. 

"Because I live with my uncle, but he's out of town right now, but that doesn't matter as even if he wasn't he couldn't protect me from the Machine Empire which is out to kill me for constantly fouling up their plans to destroy humanity. But this guy Zedd, he can." 

"Right so far." Good to know. Adam was it?

Rubbing my temples soothingly at it all, I really wonder if I should even bother going on or just give it up and do as they say. Quite frankly if this gets anymore confusing I think I'll just go find these machines they keep talking about and hand myself over. "Right, so this guy Zedd, he's like my…" Mentor? Bodyguard? 

"Boyfriend." 

Head coming up at the new voice thrown my way, I look to see that Jason has returned with what can only be described as a leather wearing pirate of some sort. A leather wearing pirate that has just claimed to be my boyfriend? 

"I knew it!" Okay settle down there Rocky. Knew what exactly?

"Oh geez." Head in hand Jason is apparently not as thrilled. Seriously though he said boyfriend right? I'm not hearing things? 

Placing a hand on the blue boy's shoulder, Tanya gives a stern head shake. "So not the time Rocky."

Sighing and ignoring the commotion from his friends, Jason seems to- with great difficulty I might add -gain control of himself once more, before introducing me to my supposed boyfriend. Seriously boyfriend? "Tommy this is Zedd."

"My boyfriend?" 

Smile revealing a set of white and possibly fanged teeth Zedd at least appears pleased by it all. "That's right." How old is he? And really what is with the pirate type getup?

Taking hold of Jason's arm and leading him slightly away from the apparently waiting group, I cast a doubtful look back at the newest arrival. "You're sure about this? I mean that this guy is going to keep me safe and that he's you know my…boyfriend?" Because really pretty sure I don't feel gay.

Sighing once more, as it's seeming to become a habit with him, Jason shakes his head. "Quite honestly I'm not sure about any of this, but I can tell you that he cares for you a lot. And he won't let anything happen to you while we work to fix this and get your memories back. Trust me, I wouldn't leave you with him if I wasn't positive that he would take good care of you and do what you need and ask of him." Well he sounds pretty sure, but…

Looking up at the floating head who has so far thus been simply observing this latest development, the pirate gives a slight jerk of his head in acknowledgement. "Zordon."

"ZEDD."

Well then.

"He's really my boyfriend? Like you're sure that you're not just mistaken and I'm really dating the blonde girl?" Because let's face it the blonde girl is so-

"My girlfriend." Crap. Snickering at my fallen expression, he continues much more calmly then I would if someone was checking out my girlfriend. "Look it's complicated. Just trust that he'll protect you and get you anything you need. And if he doesn't or anything goes wrong you can easily contact me and the others with this device on your wrist. Okay?"

"I guess." Now a bit concerned about what could possibly go wrong with this older, oddly dressed, too slick man I finger the silver communication device uneasily. 

"Tommy please don't worry. I promise we'll have this all set right in no time, okay? And until then Zedd will do what you ask of him and keep his hands to himself." Voice raised so as to give the now waiting impatiently man a clear warning, it's becoming very obvious that despite the claims of his relationship with me he's not well liked by my friends. 

Smirk now marring his face, Zedd meets the Gold Ranger's gaze head on. "Just my hands?"

Seething at this, Jason's response is clipped and filled with malice. "I wish to hurt you, badly."

"Pity you can't." I wouldn't be too sure of that if I was you. Smirk still in place he strides quickly but casually to us, taking my arm in a surprisingly strong grip. "Come on pet, time to say goodbye to your little playmates and go home." Okay definitely having second thoughts here. Actually make that third and forth as well. 

"Um Jason?" Little help? Little advice? Little protection from my supposed protector?

Jason frowning at my panicked tone, it looks as if I'm not the only one with doubts. "If you hurt him in any way Zedd-"

"Yeah, yeah you'll hunt me down, break my neck, hand me to the Council, whatever. Get a new record." Rolling his eyes and once more leading me for the door, Zedd suddenly pauses giving my friend a parting look. "Same goes for you you know. I may give the impression that my companions don't matter, but they do. If anything happens to Finster I will hold you all responsible for it." Finster? What kind of name is Finster?

Arms crossed over his chest and looking a bit defensive, Jason shakes his head. "So long as he stays in the lab with Billy where we dropped him off he'll be fine." 

"See that he is. You know I won't harm Thomas, but don't think that lets you or your other little friends off the hook." Really, you're certain I should be going with him now? Turning back to Zordon he gives another, parting jerk of his head. "Zordon."

"ZEDD."

Honestly is no one else concerned I'm being taken away by this temperamental pirate? Who knows what he's got planned. Who knows what I'm being dragged into. Who knows if I'll even survive the night.

-oooooo-

(Oliver Residence, 2 hours later….)

"Hit me."

Laying the next card down, a three of hearts, I wait for his next move. 

"Hit me." 

Two of spades.

"Hit me."

"You have eighteen." I'll admit I'm not that familiar with card games, but considering twenty one is the best he can get before hitting bust, shouldn't he stay? 

Tapping the cards impatiently, he's apparently having none of my logic. "Hit me." Sigh. 

Five of hearts. "Twenty three. Bust."

"Crap." Scowling and shoving the cards back to me, he really is a sour loser. And honestly a rather bad card player it seems. 

Sighing and re-shuffling the deck I sink back into the couch and hold off on re-dealing onto the coffee table. "So, this is what we do when we're together, play cards?" This is what I was so worried about? This is what they were so worried about? If anything the worst he's done so far is try and cheat. 

"Usually. Though I'm normally much better at it." Somehow I doubt that. Leaning back on the floor a somewhat knowing smile beginning to form on his lips he suddenly seems to forget about his hour long losing streak as a new idea starts to take shape. "Why, were you expecting something else?" 

"Well… I mean, I just thought maybe… no, no nothing." Maybe what exactly? Maybe you would try to hold my hand? Maybe try to kiss me? Maybe at least sit on the same piece of furniture I am. Not that I think I'd like any of that stuff mind you, but he is the one that was going on about how we're a couple after all. I mean why even bother telling me that if he's not interested in acting like one.

About to tell him to forget it and re-deal, he beats me to the punch with something I honestly wouldn't have even begun to consider. "You want to have sex?"

"What?!" Cards falling from my hands, I think he's lost his mind. "No!"

Smile faltering just a bit, it seems I have perhaps over stressed my shock. "A simple 'not right now' would have sufficed Thomas." Beginning to pick up the cards with what would appear to be boredom, he instantly makes me feel a small pang of guilt. I honestly didn't mean to sound so horrified at his teasing suggestion. At least I hope it was teasing. 

"I'm sorry, you just caught me by surprise is all."

Giving a shrug as he finishes cleaning up, he moves to the couch sitting casually close to me. "It's quite alright. You always were uneasy with the mention of sex." Always? So this isn't the first time we've discussed it or…oh boy.

In desperate need of a subject change before braving any further discussion on our romantic relationship, or lack there of, I go with the first thing that comes to mind. "Why do you call me Thomas and the others call me Tommy?"

Seeming surprised by the off topic question, he still recovers fast enough, giving a shrug. "Because I prefer to call you Thomas and they prefer to call you Tommy I suppose." Alright then.

Now honestly rather curious, I ask what would seem to be the most obvious follow up question. "And what do I prefer?"

"Now where would be the fun in telling you that?" Smiling at my scowl, he shuffles the cards lazily once more taking on the impression of a much older, much more knowing man then I'd think appropriate to be a seventeen year old's boyfriend. 

"You're not a very considerate boyfriend." Hoping the use of the word will strike a cord and actually give me some sort of helpful response or answer, I'm rather annoyed when it only earns me another amused smile. 

"Perhaps not." Well at least he's honest. Relenting a bit as I cross my arms and seem less then pleased, he begins dealing me a hand of cards as he offers up a more reasonable answer. "You're name is technically Tommy. I originally called you Thomas because I knew it would annoy you. Thinking back on it now it was rather childish of me. However over time you seemed to get upset if I refrained from doing it. Thus I continue." 

"Oh. So why were you trying to annoy me?"

"According to Zordon, I lack self control." Leaving me to take that comment as I will he tosses down two cards, drawing two more. 

Sighing as I really cannot think of any decent response considering I don't remember Zordon, or Zedd's apparently lack of self control, I bring the conversation full circle. Somewhat against my better judgment. "So, have we ever, you know." 

Raising a brow as he apparently does not know, I mentally kick myself for suddenly wanting to know so very badly.

Lowering my gaze back to my cards and drawing one of my own, I mutter out the clarification. "Slept together."

"No. I'm straight." What?! Snickering as my head comes up at this, suddenly getting the very bad impression that he's been playing with me this whole time, he stops the barrage of insults and accusations before I can begin them by showing me his cards. "I'm a straight flush Thomas, you've only a pair of fives. I win this hand. And as for your question, I assume you're referring to intercourse not just sleeping itself, so no we have not slept together in that sense. Yet."

Still fuming at his manipulative choice of words concerning his answer and card hand, I toss mine down and start for the bedroom he'd pointed out as mine when we first arrived. "And with how you play your cards, you never will. Have fun sleeping on the couch."

To be continued…….


	10. Spork Me

Author's Notes - Some folks asked me how long this one will be. It was actually meant to be the shortest one of the series but you can see it didn't work that way. I think it'll be around 12 or 13 chapters give or take.

Also Denny's is a restaurant. I'm sure most people know that but just incase.

Summary – Zedd tries to explain just why Tommy is his, with little luck.

-o-

Spork Me

Zedd

-o-

The couch, he put me on the couch. Who does he think he is that I will listen to his snotty little demands that I reside on the couch tonight? What gal. What arrogance. What- what a piece of crap this couch is.

Tossing onto my side and growling as my six foot one frame does not fit on a five foot nine couch I give the armrest an annoyed kick. "Stupid child can't take a joke." And a funny joke at that! 

Fine let him have no sense of humor. Let him be a prudish little brat. I'll get the upper hand again. Just wait until tomorrow. I'll show him just who's in charge of this situation. Well assuming I get any sleep on this damn couch. 

Giving it another toss, I in the end call it quiets and kicking off the blanket I'd retrieved from hall closet stand from the infernal piece of crap and head for the hall. I might have been fabricating our 'relationship' by calling him my boyfriend, which I truly only did to annoy the former Red Ranger to the point of needing blood pressure medication, but I will be damned if I sleep on that couch while he curls up snug as can be in a queen sized bed.

Entering the room I know almost as well as my own on Serpentara, I stop on the verge of a rather loud rant to find my target is not sleeping as soundly as I'd anticipated. 

Tossing and turning in a similar manner to mine, his rest is obviously just as disturbed, if not more so. "No, dark….no more…stop, please stop. Can't, can't do that." Well that's hardly as encouraging as his former dreams of me. 

"Must be his subconscious trying to break through." Hm, thought as much. Apparently Gasket's little device really didn't do the amount of damage the children thought. Figures, after all if it was based on the original Brain Drain he used and that was only temporary why wouldn't he be lazy enough not to fix that little aspect of it. Machines, worthless scrap mental the lot of them.

Still though it will probably take a while, few days at best, for him to recall his former self and life. Time I can either spend sitting around in a nonfunctioning Zord, or here bothering Zordon's little pets and getting some enjoyment from my boy's company under the false pretense of helping.

Not really a very hard decision when one thinks on it.

"Ugh, no not them. Not…don't." Attention returning from my own musings to the current problem at hand, I can tell my idea of sharing bed space with the boy is definitely out for tonight if his thrashing and constant chattering is any indication. Right then, to his uncle's room it is. 

But first…

Moving slowly and silently I take a risk I haven't dared to take since I began watching him slumber all those months ago. Hand coming out to rub his back soothingly I cringe as his mutterings become louder and movement more noticeable instead of the reverse. "Shh relax Thomas. Just relax. You're safe now, no more darkness, no more trouble." Hmm no shirt either.

Raising a brow as I've never seen him sleep in anything aside old ratty t-shirts and workout pants, I skim my hand curiously down his slightly scared back, sadly knowing most of which monsters have caused which marks on the tan skin. 

"No wonder you sleep fully dressed. You're uncle would have a fit if he saw these." Pity too, he's grown up quite nicely and here he can't even show it off without getting curious looks and questions I'd wager.

Continuing to turn fitfully apparently unsoothed by my soft words both to him and myself, his movement causes the covers to slip even more showing me that his shirt isn't the only thing missing. 

"Hm no pants either. Would have been better if you'd taken the boxers off too." Oh well suppose I should take what I can get. For now at least. 

Fingers skimming lower down his back as rubbing circles doesn't seem to have help all that much, perhaps just a bit lower and-

"Go any further then my waist and I will have Jason here so fast you won't know what hit you." Fuck.

Stopping in my exploration I check his still closed eyes, but note that his fidgeting has stopped for the most part. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"And you're supposed to keep your hands to yourself." Touché.

"You were fussing, calling out in distress, I was concerned and thought I'd try and sooth you back into a more peaceful sleep." Smiling as he frowns in uncertainty, I half wish he'd sit up, it's rather hard to gage his reactions when he's on his stomach, face half buried in the pillows around him.

"I had a bad dream." More likely a bad memory.

"I figured." Hand once more rubbing his back, now in an effort to take his mind off what I might have been trying a moment ago, it unfortunately does not seem to work.

"It's over though so you can return to the couch. Thank you for your concern." Tone knowing and sharp, he's quick to cover back up and turn on his other side. Did it just cold in here or is it just me?

"Are you certain you don't want me to lay with you in case it returns?" 

"Quite." Humans.

-oooooooo-

(Denny's, next morning…)

I repeat, humans.

Sitting in the booth and feeling it far too early in the morning to be selecting any sort of human food, I glance up from my menu to see my companion in a similar state of weariness despite his insistence that I take him to get something to eat. "Rough night was it?" As if I even need to ask.

Raising tired eyes from his own laminated booklet of breakfast foods, he gives an inaudible shrug. "You mean before or after you had me watching over my shoulder for your return."

"Well if you'd let me lay with you instead of sending me back to the couch you wouldn't have had to worry about such a thing now would you." Truth be told I never did return to that dreadful piece of furniture, instead setting up camp in his uncle's bedroom until early morning. Still though no reason to inform him of that just yet. "Nor would you have had nearly as many bad dreams I'd wager."

"You'd wager too much." Taking a sip of his coffee and making a rather amusing face, he attempts to correct the bitter taste with more cream and sugar. Should I tell him he doesn't drink coffee? "And I don't appreciate you touching me when I'm sleeping, boyfriend or not." Perhaps later.

"My aren't we a ray of pleasantness this morning." Snickering as this earns me a mutter which sounds distinctly like a suggestion on somewhere hot to go, I continue to bait him knowing his foul mood is more or less a result of his lack of rest the previous night. "But then you really never were much of a morning person."

Eyes narrowing and taking the bait far too easily, he lowers his voice accordingly. "I thought you said we never slept together."

"No, I said we had yet to have sex. I never said anything about sharing or not sharing a bed." Alright so be fair it was only once, and he technically was my prisoner at the time, but still. 

"Why are we together?" Because I keep breaking the rules I've laid out for us.

"Because we each seem to fulfill some need the other has. Also we both have very bad luck." Recalling how I'd only really become attached to him due to his near death experience and then him to me because of mine, I can't help but wonder if that's how we're just destined to meet. After all this third session of quality time may not be the result of a massive injury, but it definitely is not under normal and easy circumstances. 

"Bad luck?" Bad mood dissipating a bit in favor of curiosity, he tilts his head in a rather cute manner. "How so?"

"Well the whole reason we became involved so to speak is because you nearly died."

"I nearly died?"

"Came incredibly close. It really is amazing you haven't suffered any long term effects from it when I really think about it." Or did he? I really do wonder if Zordon ever fully checked him over when they got him back. 

Still lost in thought, wondering for the first time in a long time just what using so much of my power to heal him could have done to his physical if not psychological makeup, his next inquiry takes me more then a moment to process. "How did I nearly die?"

What now?

At my lost look, he repeats himself, be it in slight annoyance it would seem. "How did I nearly die?" Oh, yeah that.

"I was working for the Evil Alliance at the time, whose soul purpose is to take over the universe and during that particular time period I was assigned to concur the Earth and enslave the useful humans that would survive my monsters of mass destruction used for said concurring." Taking a sip of my own coffee and ignoring his bewildered expression I continue in a somewhat bored tone. "And of course you being a Ranger, of the chosen whose job it is to stop members of the Evil Alliance such as myself from doing such things you got in my way one day, well actually many days, but very badly this particular day and became gravely injured as a result."

Pausing in my recount as our waitress strolls up to take our orders I give mine not really in the mood for pancakes but not caring to brave anything else, and wait patiently for Thomas to follow. Which he does not seem to be able to do.

Nudging him discretely and jerking my head towards the waiting woman, who is still poised notebook in hand, it would seem I did not pick the best time to share past memories with him as this still only earns me a lost look.

Fine then. Turning to the waitress I give her his order and a bit of amusement for her trouble. "Excuse him he just found out the world doesn't revolve around him. He'll have the pancakes also."

"Um alright then." Smiling half in uncertainty, half in amusement she heads off to complete her job.

"Anyway as I was saying…" Picking up where I'd left off without missing a beat, I ignore any looks he is feeling necessary to grace me with now. "So laying in the bottom of a gorge, your insides now on the outside, I couldn't help but feel just a bit bad for you. After all it wasn't your fault you were being used as some pawn by Zordon to do his dirty work. So making possibly the best or worst decision I'd made in five centuries I retrieved you and used what ability I had to fix you up and save your life."

"So we met because you tried to kill me?" Well it doesn't sound so good when you say it like that. 

"Technically the monster I created tried to kill you. I however saved your life."

Remaining silent and now fixing me with an entirely new sort of look, he's really not getting the big picture here is he?

"What?"

"Why am I dating someone who's entire purpose in life is to kill me and enslave humanity? Someone who even admits to being completely evil." Technically I never admitted to being completely evil, well not recently. Could his memory already be returning? No probably not. More then likely that was only selective hearing on his part. Though to answer his question-

"Because I'm sexy evil."

And more silence and looks of a rather unsettling nature. Right then.

Sharing an old warning I'd heard from my father many times in my youth, I barely keep the humor out of my voice. "You keep making expressions of that nature and your face will freeze like that." 

"I think I'd like to stab you with my fork." Oh yeah, memories are definitely returning. Oh wait, no I think that was something I said to Zordon once back at the academy. Never mind then.

Slipping easily into the banter- or would it be battle of insults -my response is given in an light tone. "I'm afraid that's not allowed until our four year anniversary."

"How long have we been together?" Playing along are we? Well then that is a step up from the dirty looks and closed off behavior of earlier. Perhaps there's hope for him yet.

"Three years."

"So what I can only use a soon at this point."

"Or a spork."

To be continued……


	11. Better Than Coffee

Author's Notes – Fucking hell it's finally done. Was like pulling teeth it was. Anyways it's late but still on time as it's still Saturday for another 40 minutes.

The opening monolog is from a Foamy the Squirrel cartoon. I do not own that. Also thanks to Carla for helpen me out with my writer's block.

Summary - Tommy and Zedd face off with trouble.

-o-

Better Than Coffee

Tommy

-o-

"So I'm talking to my doctor about my nervousness, cuz I'm nervous sometimes and he said you know what might be the problem is you drink so much coffee it's making you a little jittery. And I said what? And he said coffee. And I said yes thank you I'd love some. And he said, no that just might be the problem. And what's so ironic about this whole situation is we're discussing my dependence on coffee over coffee. So I said well maybe we shouldn't meet at Shore's coffee shop anymore, and maybe we should go to your office or something. And he said that'd be fine. So I said well do you have any coffee there? And he said, no, no I don't have any coffee there. So I said well with all the money I give you you figure you could have a little cup of sanka in there maybe. Geez a patient comes in give him some decaf at least."

Listening to the rambling continue on, I not for the first time wonder just want kind of insanity my life must be to know the people I apparently know, do what I apparently do, and date…this.

"You can't just go throughout the day without the coffee you know what I mean?" Not really, no. Actually come to think of it I honestly can't say I've known what he's meant for the past two hours.

Nodding nevertheless though and continuing down the mostly deserted path by the lake, I can only hope he's finished his coffee monolog and will perhaps now move onto something a bit less fruitless.

"Suppose it doesn't matter anyways though, a month later I enslaved his world and that was kind of the end of my coffee addiction. Well until I came here and found out you humans make nearly the same thing. Though I still refuse to pay five dollars for small at Starsmucks." Or maybe not.

Heaving a sigh and doing my best not to yell at him about his 'job' once more, or the fact I could possibly be involved with someone who seems to think it's okay to do such things to people and worlds, I look out at the lake before us wondering just why he's brought me here of all places. "Why are we at a lake?"

"Hm?" Looking before us and suddenly seeming to recall just where we are, he pauses in whatever else he was about to say to focus on my latest question. "Oh right the lake. Yeah come on, our spot is down here." Spot? We have a spot?

Hand taken in his before I can protest, he leads me down to a large oak tree some ways in the distance, only stopping when we get directly under it.

"Okay now what?"

"Now you enjoy the view with me and try not to think about how different we are and how much our lives suck." I just couldn't have been dating the blonde girl. There was just no way things could have been that easy could there.

Heaving a sigh I stare out over the water wondering just how my life could have possibly turned out like it apparently has. Did I ask for all this? Did it just find me? Did I want it to be this way? No, despite how much he or my supposed friends insist I made the choice to be a so called Power Ranger and become involved with this 'sexy evil' sorcerer pirate of sorts I just can't really accept that. Especially not with the nightmares it clearly gives me. And what nightmares they are let me tell you.

"You're worrying again." Voice laced with worry of his own, I do my best not to flinch as my still trapped hand is used to pull me to him, my slightly smaller form now trapped against his as two arms encircle my waist protectively if not just a bit restrictingly.

"You're touching me again. And I'm not worrying. I'm just thinking." And perhaps brooding a bit.

"You're thinking about worrisome things, I can see it in your expression. You always get that hint of a frown and slightly lost look in your eyes when you're upset and contemplating something troubling." Alright so maybe as far as boyfriends go he at least isn't unobservant of me.

Snickering inspite of myself and the situation, I tilt my head back to give him a rather amused look. "You're so weird."

"I'm weird?"

"Yes you're weird. You… you talk about enslaving different species and destroying civilizations and worlds like you're getting a cup of coffee. You dress and talk like some eighteen century pirate from one of those grocery store five dollar cheesy romance novels. You never ask if I want to be touched or manhandled by you, you just do it. You suck at cards, you try and molest me in my sleep, you're evil, and finally very highly egotistical." Taking a breath and trying to shake my head clear of the desire to burst into untimely laughter, I continue at a bit of a slower pace. "But yet despite all this you apparently care enough about me to know exactly what insignificant look I get when I'm worried about something. You still slept on the couch when I told you to despite the fact you could have easily lied to me and told me we always sleep in bed together or that even more so have already had sex. You bought me breakfast when I was nothing but rude to you all morning, and yes I did flush the toilet just to scald you in the shower-"

"I knew it!"

"And now, now despite the fact I have clearly expressed a high desire to injure you you drag me out to a lake which apparently has some significant meaning to it that is supposed to make me happy. You are either incredibly weird or just insane."

Smiling just a bit and leaning his head against mine he gives a small shrug. "Maybe I'm neither. Maybe I just like you."

"Why? Seriously tell me why you like me? Because with how it's been explained to me you are and do the exact opposite of who I am and what I do. We're supposed to be enemies not boyfriends. And honestly I really don't even think I'm gay so you know that just brings about a whole new set of questions as to why I'm dating you that-"

My own ramblings suddenly silenced with a fairly demanding kiss, I move to push back against the too strong arms holding me in place only to find that 'too strong' is exactly what they are as he's not budging in the least.

Damn it how can he be so strong? Clearly he's not human despite his looks, but what is he that he can continue to try and force my mouth open while not even seeming to notice that I'm trying to push, push him, oh god tongue in the- okay, breathe, air, must have more…

"Breathe pet." What now?

Prying my eyes open, unsure when they had even fallen shut during the forceful, but brief kiss I only after another moment realize just what he'd instructed me to do. Breathe right, take a breath good idea.

"Better?"

Suddenly regaining my composure and bearings I give another strong shove, this time thankfully resulting in my freedom. "Better?! Better then what? What did you do that for?"

Seeming perfectly calm he leans against the tree apparently unconcerned with my small burst of outrage. "Because I felt like it. Also I thought it might shut you up for a minute or two."

"…I hate you so much."

"I must say the feeling is more then mutual."

Turning quickly at the new voice I'm torn between shock at seeing what appears to be a metal version of my supposed boyfriend- only with the addition of a hat and sword -standing a few yards away, and anger as the actual man pushes me behind him in what is clearly a gesture of over protectiveness.

"Gasket." Gasket? As in Prince Gasket, the leader of the homicidal machines at are out to kill me? That Gasket? Alright maybe Zedd placing himself between me and the murderous robot isn't such a bad thing after all.

"Zedd. I must say you're becoming more then just an occasional nuisance." Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't they supposed to be on the same side?

"I do my best."

Doing my best to ignore their heated exchange I try to remember just how to call upon my so-called powers as it's looking like it will be my best bet for survival. Jason told me, I know he did. True at the time he explained it for the soul purpose of Zedd coming on a little too strong and them being a very effective deterrent, but pretty sure this particular situation would be a better use. Now what did he say, something about my wrists, um, it's something time? Magic time? No. Mormon time? Okay no.

"I want the human Zedd. You will not stand in my way." Moving ever closer, sword poised and ready, it's clear that this is no tinker toy despite what Zedd may say. Morphine time?

"Ew scary, company issue or are we just over compensating?" You know just a thought Zedd, but perhaps pissing off the metallic ruler of a machine empire who is currently holding a weapon while you are not, not the best idea. Mammoth time? Malice time? Think damn it think!

"It would perhaps be wise of someone in your unarmed position to watch your overactive mouth." Sort of have to agree with the machine on that one.

"Who says I'm unarmed?" Jerking his hand up, I cringe as a flash of red lightening strikes it resulting in a long silver staff appearing in his palm, the letter _Z_ sitting sharply on the top.

Doing some sort of gesture that I believe must be a robotic type of smirk, Gasket does not seem to share in my awe of Zedd's trick. "I'm well aware of your lack of power Zedd. Your parlor tricks do nothing to impress me."

Marine time, mucus time. Think. Think. Think. Why can't I remember?

"Parlor tricks? You call conquering half the planets in this galaxy before you were even blueprints in Dark Spector's office parlor tricks? I'll remind you of your place Gasket." Bad this is getting bad.

"And I shall remind you of yours Zedd. You are no longer Dark Spector's lead general, you have lost the title of lord, and at best you retain only half of your original power. You are an affront and a failure to our mission. One which in my opinion should have been eliminated long ago." Marsupial time? Marcus time? Morsels time?

Jaw clenched and cool composure wavering for a moment, Zedd shakes himself back into character with what is clear effort on his part. "You talk of elimination, perhaps it's time I looked into that." Free hand held out I watch with only half focus as a ball of fire begins to form just above his palm. Alright parlor tricks or not that really is pretty cool, I don't care what the 'prince' says.

"As I told you Zedd you're parlor tricks do little to intimidate me."

Well he better think of something new then because I'm about to lose it here. What is wrong with me that I can't remember a simple phrase like- "It's morphin time." Looking at my wrists as they're suddenly adorned with silver devices I take a moment to examine them before something buried within me clicks back into place. Ignoring the protests from my 'protector' I take my rightful place beside him. "Then how about mine? Zeo Ranger Five Red!"

Feeling the surge of power course through me I only hope the rush remains long enough to keep me alive until Zedd shows his true power or my teammates arrive. Either of which would be good right about now.

Frowning slightly and giving me a look which comes and goes too quickly for me to determine its meaning, Zedd turns back to our opponent an uneasy calm seeming to resettle over him. What'd I do? I'm just trying to help. Trying to do what I was told by my teammates. Monster comes, morph and try to stay alive until we get there. See following the rules. "Regardless of what you believe my powers may or may not be now, you are still outnumbered. And I'd wager his swordsmanship combined with my 'tricks' as you call them will be more then sufficient to shut you down, at least momentarily." Swordsmanship? I have swordsmanship? Alright either he's bluffing or I am in more trouble then I originally thought.

"You assume he even recalls how to hold a sword."

"I know he does. You're device is temporary Gasket, we both know it and he's clearly shown it's wearing off as we speak. So what will it be, do you really feel ready to take the both of us on, risking failure in your mission due to an almost human lack of impulse control, or will you be smart and do as you're programmed?" Holding my breath and wondering how Zedd can possibly be so calm about such a situation, especially if Gasket is being truthful about his lacking power, I watch closely as he remains poised, ready for either decision the robot may make.

"Dark Spector will be most displeased by your interference." Voice holding nothing but malice, Gasket takes a retreating step back.

"Yeah, well consider this my resignation." Hefting his staff up and giving Gasket a sharp blast of what would appear to be electricity, Zedd's composure only breaks into a small smirk of satisfaction as this hastens the machine's retreat causing him to disappear in a quickly opened and just as quickly closed portal of some kind "S'what I thought. Coward."

"Okay that was-"

"Incredibly stupid of you." Excuse me? Turning to face me, apparently not as happy as I'd assumed with his small victory, Zedd is fast to continue. "What were you thinking? I put you behind me for a reason Thomas. What would you have done if he'd actually called your bluff and drawn you into a fight? Just because you can morph does not mean you will instantly recall how to fight or even call forth your sword."

Flinching and opening my mouth to defend the fact that my morphing did in a way happen to work in our favor, I suddenly realize with great misery that he is in fact very correct with his accusations and concerns. What would I have done if he'd called our bluff? How would I have been any help to Zedd when I've no clue how to fight right now. Was I really banking on the fact it might just come back to me like the morphing code did? Could it really have possibly been so simple? Words out before I can even really think about it, I shake my head unhappily. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to help. It was…it was instinct."

"Instinct, right." Heaving a sigh and running a hand through his hair, he quickly sends his staff away just as easily as he'd made it appear. "Listen Thomas, I know you were just doing what you felt was right and I know I can't stop you from doing that. Believe me I've tried. You just need to be more careful right now. It's bad enough I worry about you under normal circumstances, but right now you are especially vulnerable to attacks. Just…just please from now on stay behind me when such a thing happens. I can handle getting hurt, and I can assure you there's nothing that pile of scrap metal can do to me that I haven't thought of or done myself. But you're human and very easily damaged. I just don't know what I'd do if you got hurt because I couldn't save you."

Thinking it over and suddenly feeling rather bad for all the crap I'd given him since he arrived to help me, I give in just a little, feeling at the very least he's entitled to a bit of a break after what he just did. "Zedd, about what I said before about you not being a very good boyfriend. Well, I'm sorry. You are, I guess. I mean I don't really know that much about such things, but you obviously care a lot about me for whatever reason, so thank you… I think."

Caving himself and obviously unable to stay too irritated with me, his arm is around my shoulders pulling me into his side once more. "Yes well what would I do without you around to drive me continually insane."

"Drink more coffee?"

Snickering and starting to lead me back to the path we'd come down to get to the lake, he is obviously trying to hide his amusement, giving a slight and unconvincing scowl instead. "I don't know how your little friends put up with you on a daily bases."

"Me? At least I'm tolerable to be around and don't go dressing like some leather and silk obsessed pirate reject."

Rolling his eyes, his scowl increases slightly. "What is with you and the pirate comparison. I'll have you know I have never been and never will be any form of pirate."

"Sure, whatever you say captain." Giving a smart salute, I'm about to say more when my hand suddenly contacts with my helmet instead of forehead, reminding me of my now current dilemma. "Hey um speaking of clothes though, how do I get out of this suit now?"

To be continued……..


	12. Nightmares?

Author's Notes – We're getten there.

Summary – Zedd finally worms his way into Tommy's bed.

-o-

Nightmares?

Zedd

-o-

"Will you please, please tell me! I have to pee really badly." Annoyance more then evident in his voice, I watch with amusement as he once again searches for the hidden zipper on the red suit. Call me a pirate will he.

"Sorry against my pirate code it is me matey." Lounging back on the couch and wondering how long it will be before he recalls he can use his communicator to contact his little friends and just ask them, I must say his stuck morph has at the very least made the afternoon interesting. "Just be glad I teleported us back here so you weren't mobbed by children and preteens wanting your autograph."

"This isn't fair, you know what I have to say or do to unmorph damn it and instead of helping me you're just sitting there laughing and watching me suffer." Picking up his helmet that he could actually get off manually and throwing it in my direction, his scowl of frustration only increases as I catch it easily.

"Technically I'm watching TV, the laughing at you thing, that's just on the commercials. Have some food." Holding out the bowl of popcorn I'd made I offer him some in hopes that a bit more food will settle him down. 

"Zedd." No such luck. Still struggling with the crystalian armor which he seems set upon calling spandex- whatever that may be –his patience is wearing thin. Alright, alright, enough fun I suppose. 

"Are we going to call people pirates that are not pirates anymore?" Raising a brow and barely containing a chuckle as this only earns me a dark scowl, I must say the boy is good entertainment.

"No."

"Alright." Setting the bowl down I stand slowly taking the stance I've seen him and the others perform countless times before. "Cross your arms over your chest like this." Leading by example, I wait until he copies me before continuing. "Good, now say Zeo Ranger Five power down, as you bring your arms down like so."

Cocking a brow in disbelief he shakes his head. "That's it?"

"That's it." Feel kind of stupid now don't you.

Still looking doubtful he never the less does as told bringing his arms down as I had and repeating the phrase slowly. "Zeo Ranger Five power down."

Only taking a moment to work, he soon stands before me once more in only his jeans and red t-shirt. 

"There you go." Giving him a smile which I doubt he sees as he takes off for the bathroom, I turn back to the TV. "And I guess I do mean that quite literally." Oh well suppose next time he won't drink two glasses of soda when stuck in a suit. Always has to be the hard way with that boy doesn't it.

Waiting patiently for his return I'm almost back into the show currently playing- something about a yellow cartoon family with a stupid plot -when I hear him pad back into the main room now minus his boots and socks. 

"That wasn't funny." Flopping down on the couch and giving me a look, he should just be glad I told him before it was too late. 

"Only for the simple fact you couldn't see it from my point of view."

Rolling his eyes and scrunching down on the opposite side of the couch he apparently does not want to. "You're such a jerk." Again with the name calling. And here I had assumed we were past all that. Though when I think about it, perhaps it's not an age thing but a species thing instead. Perhaps it's common for humans to call names. Well if that is the case…

"Child."

Eyes widening just a tad at me either sinking or rising to his level, he counters with what I'd expected. "Pirate."

"Thomas…" Tone full of warning and one anyone else in the universe would take very seriously-

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt your piratey feelings?" That is anyone but him apparently. 

"That's it." Setting down the half eaten bowl of popcorn I lunge, knocking him from the couch and onto the carpeted floor before he can even register what's happened. "Take it back Thomas."

"Never!" Regaining his bearings fairly quickly he struggles against my greater Eltarian strength, only really managing to flip me around to the floor by sheer luck, he is an ornery little cuse isn't he. "Ha now who's on top!" Well than. Perhaps realizing himself just how that came out his face becomes a most interesting shade of red as a correction is given. "I mean um, that is…"

Deciding to spare the boy from his own pitifulness I reverse the positioning once more pinning him back down. "I believe that would be me Thomas. As I always am."

Jaw dropping and apparently forgetting the fact that we have yet to have intercourse, his protests are no doubt heard by the neighbors. "You are not! You lie! If anyone takes it it'd be you you egotistical gay pirate!" Now I'm a gay pirate, great.

"Egotistical gay pirate. Well then, you shouldn't be too surprised when I do this." Lashing out and barely containing an evil laugh at his torment, I dig my fingers into his rib cage continuing to tickle the sensitive skin with intense purpose. "Take it back Thomas. You can end this all right now if you just take it back."

"N-no! Let go!" Making his 'demands' though fits of hysterical laughter he struggles in vain to get away, only to find it's really not going to happen this time.

"Not until you take it back."

Holding out another two or so minutes much to his credit he only finally relents as I move from his sides to his bare feet, nearly getting kicked for all my trouble. "Okay! Okay! You win you're not a pirate!" Finally.

"That's better." Letting up on my attack of sorts, I gaze down at his still flushed face finding our current position just too appealing to pass up. Leaning down and capturing his panting mouth with my own I give a silent cheer as he for once does not fight me on the matter and even seems to respond- however smally -to the kiss, opening his mouth in invitation.

Sliding my tongue in before he can either change his mind or come back to his senses, I feel a small thrill shot through me as once again I'm met with positive responses. Namely a small, but still present moan, followed by his own tongue mirroring my oral ministrations. 

Wow what's that feeling there? Could it possibly be happiness? When was the last time I felt that? Four hundred? Five hundred years ago? More? Before Zordon came along and screwed it all up with his 'concern'. Stupid, over-caring, father telling, can't mind his own business friend.

And what business of his was it anyways huh? So I was involved with Dark Spector's son, so what. That didn't mean I was going to turn to their side and start destroying civilizations and conquering pla…nets. Crap.

Pulling back suddenly not in such a good mood after all I let him go and sit back watching his confusion at the abrupt ending fade into a light and almost playful scowl. "You have got to stop doing that." Yeah, don't I know it.

"Yeah." Smiling a bit as he straightens his clothes with as much dignity as one can muster after being tickled and kissed into submission, I wonder absently just how upset he will be when he regains his memories fully. Standing and debating on just giving it up before I either (A) get him hurt just I'd gotten myself hurt all those centuries ago, or (B) get too attached and lose sight of the fact I cannot have any relationship with him, at least not the kind he deserves I'm grabbed lightly by a restraining hand.

"Hey, what's wrong? I was um, I was just kidding around." Yes unfortunately that's the problem. You're getting comfortable enough with me to actually kid around and vice versa, which is bad, so very very bad and irresponsible of me as it will get you very very hurt.

"I know, I just…It's just getting late, perhaps you should go to bed."

"Bed?" Looking at his watch he points out the obvious much to my embarrassment. "It's only four in the afternoon."

"Yes, but you obviously did not get much rest last night so perhaps it would be for the best if you retired early tonight." Voice once more taking on a tone of serious maturity, I resettle on the couch, beginning to do what I believe is called channel surfing. 

"I, I actually don't really want to go to bed. I had, well like you said a bad night last night." Eyes downcast and posture tense and uneasy, he settles back on the couch rather sadly. 

"Want to tell me what it was about now?" Getting a negative headshake and more then a little curious by now as to if it really was just a bad bit of over active imagination or an actual memory, I press just a tad. "It might help you know. I dealt with your nightmares before and I can tell you there's very little you could say that would actually surprise me at this point." Yes a lie, but a necessary one if I'm actually going be able to help.

Seeming uncertain as he either does not want to dwell on it or more then likely share it with me, his response is hesitant and guarded. "Did I ever do anything bad? Like really bad?" Ah. 

'_No, dark….no more…stop, please stop. Can't, can't do that.'_

So that was the darkness he was referring to. No wonder he was in a foul mood this morning. I would have been to if I'd had to relieve forced killings the night before. 

"While you were wearing green clothing?" Knowing I'm right in my guess as his expression instantly changes to one of shock, I give a reluctant nod. "Should have known that'd be one of the first to break through." Last comment more to myself than him, I really do wish I'd done more to Rita then just send her back to Dark Spector for reassignment. Though I did send her in a trashcan so perhaps that makes it a bit better.

"So it was real? I…I hurt people?" Hurt, maimed, killed, some even got stepped on by your Dragon Zord if I remember the reports correctly. 

Answering carefully, recognizing the slight shine in his eyes that would come to anyone with such a thought, I know that really no matter what I tell him it will be hurtful to a degree. "You, it wasn't your fault Thomas. You were placed under a spell by a sorceress who works for the Evil Alliance, the same group Gasket works for. She was the one that originally gave you the powers needed to a Power Ranger, but with it she put you under a powerful spell. What you did under it was…it was not good, but your friends helped save you and you've in my opinion done more then enough good to make up for those few weeks you were not in control of yourself."

"But I murdered innocent people." Voice chocked and filled with a type pain I haven't seen or experienced in I've no recollection how long, it's a wonder he didn't slit his wrists when he was still the Green Ranger.

"You were used to do it. It was not your choice to do it. It's different Thomas. You're not at fault for it. Not really." Reaching out a hesitant hand my earlier decision to try and take a step back forgotten I pull him closer, freeing his hair from how it's been pulled back to coast my fingers through it soothingly. "If it makes you feel better I shoved the sorceress responsible in a trashcan and sent her back to Dark Spector who no doubt sent her to an even crappier planet then this one."

"Gee thanks I feel so much better now." Oh a touch of sarcasm, perhaps there's hope yet.

"You really should get some rest Thomas. It will make you feel better."

"Will you lay down with me?"

Caught off guard and silently cursing his timing of wanting to be close, I nevertheless cannot bring myself to pass up such an opportunity. Especially considering I'll probably never get another like it. "If you wish. After all what sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn't comply with such a pleasant request."

To be continued…..


	13. Because He's My Boyfriend

Author's Notes – One more? Two more? Naw gonna go with one to wrap it on up. After all can't just leave Jason all traumatized after what he sees in this part.

It is an early update, but I'm sick with what I'll guess is strep throat and have nothing to do as I can't go to work unable to talk now. So yeah you get an early update. Let me know what you think and maybe I'll update with the last part early too.

Summary – Tommy finally remembers what is what with some surprising results.

-o-

Because He's My Boyfriend

Tommy

-o-

Lying beside the now sound asleep self proclaimed Lord of Evil, I look over his barely covered form thankful I had at least gotten him to agree to put on a pair of red boxers. My red boxers. My slightly too small for him red boxers. I need some air.

Wondering if perhaps there's some way to slip out from under his arm, which is currently draped over my waist without waking him, I glance at the illuminated numbers on the bedside clock. One in the morning. I've been laying here drifting in and out of sleep for more then seven hours. I'm not really certain when I'd changed positions from lying beside Zedd to actually being spooned by him, but I imagine it was during some nightmarish fit I was having where he perhaps thought holding me might induce some form of peace. Really though it's just keeping me awake now.

And isn't that just like him. He behaves like a complete jerk one minute and the next he's trying his damnedest to comfort and calm me. Almost as if him upsetting me is fine, but anything else causing my distress is strictly forbidden and must be instantly fixed, well or destroyed I suppose. With him I'd probably have to go with destroyed. 

"Stop thinking so loudly."

Jumping as his smooth voice breaks through the heavy silence of the room, I look back to find his eyes still closed but once peaceful expression now marred with a slight frown. "Your species can read minds?"

"No, just body language and right now yours is screaming at me, which in turn makes it very difficult to sleep." Tightening his hold and beginning to rub what he must interrupt as soothing circles on my stomach, he after only a minute gives a rather annoyed grumble. "I don't see why you put on sleep clothes tonight. You didn't wear a shirt and pants last night."

"I also didn't have you in my bed last night. So you take your pick, either you in the bed with me dressed, or you on the couch with me in my underwear."

"How about we compromise, you and me both in the bed and neither of us in underwear." 

Unable to hold back a laugh as I'm either getting used to his lewd suggestions or just too tired to care anymore, I turn down his offer with a simple observation. "Do I see a ring on my finger?"

"Ring? What the hell does jewelry have…oh, oh geez." Getting a good chuckle in himself as the implication finally hits his sleep fogged brain he shakes his head quickly. "Tell you what you let me get to what you humans call second base and tomorrow I'll buy you a collar."

"Tempting, but no." Thinking it over as he goes silent and seems to once again easily accept my refusal of his advances, I recall just how pleasant said advances can be at times. Or at least the two times I can remember from today. Making a fast decision to speak my mind before I lose my nerve or regain my senses, I hear the words spill out in a soft rush. "But you can kiss me again if you want."

"Tempting." Nuzzling into the back of my neck and placing a light kiss along my jugular he shakes his head in silent refusal. "But no." 

"Why not?"

"If I tell you you won't let me hold you. And right now I'd really like to just hold you. At least for tonight." Definitely struck by the feeling he is not telling me all he should be I'm nevertheless halted by his next words. "Please just remember that I care about you. More then I should I know, but it's just been so long since I felt this way about anyone and I'd really like to hold onto that for at least a bit longer."

Unsure of what to say to such a heartfelt confession, such a confusing heartfelt confession I go with the most obvious response I can find. "You're being strange again." 

"Yes, it seems to be a growing habit with me." Pulling me tighter against his warm body, I try to ignore how comfortable I'm becoming with him. After all shouldn't I be? He is my boyfriend isn't he. My odd, badly dressed, possibly way older, caring, and protective boyfriend.

"Zedd."

"Hm?"

"You're a good boyfriend."

Chuckling softly he places another kiss just below my jaw. "I just really hope you keep that thought in mind when your others return." Strange.

-oooooooooo-

"_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie."  
_

Ugh, definitely have to get rid of that stupid clock radio. Or at the very least remember to turn down the damn volume. 

_  
"This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be."  
_

Rolling over and reaching out a blind hand to silence the horrible device I find myself unable to move more then a few inches as I seem to be pinned down by something very strong and very heavy. "What the-"

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie._

"Damn it Thomas." As the noise is finally stopped by the now grumbling person laying half on top of me, I feel my heart stop for a full fifteen seconds as I instantly recognize the annoyed voice. "Stupid boy leaves the alarm on even after I told him he wasn't going to school today. For hell's sake can't get any sleep."

"Zedd?" Shifting carefully and looking down at the still half asleep sorcerer I feel my confusion mount. Why the hell is he in my bed? And why is he naked? Oh wait okay he has underwear on. My underwear. What on Earth…

But suddenly I know. Sleep and shock finally making way for obviously recovered memories I recall just why I am in the current position I am in. I had gotten hit by Gasket, a blaster to the head. Son of a bitch. It had obviously done some damage though not much, just enough to incapacitate me for a few days. A few days that Zedd had come to protect me. Well protect and annoy me I suppose I should say.

"Unbelievable." Shaking my head and still lost for what would one make Jason ever decided to go and retrieve Zedd- as I believe that was what happened if I remember correctly -and two why Zedd would go through such a game with me claiming to be my boyfriend after insisting we could never be such things with each other I- I realize just how very, very pissed off I am.

Moving quickly and with rather visible anger I lean back and give a fast, strong push against him, sending the once more sleeping body to the floor with a satisfying crash. "Jerk."

"What. The. Hell." Lying prone on the floor he raises bleary and aggravated eyes up to me as I peer at him from over the bed.

"What the hell indeed oh wonderful _boyfriend_ of mine." 

"You are aware that sarcasm and anger are very unflattering on you Thomas." Finally pulling himself back onto the bed and giving a slightly pitiful smirk he shakes his head sadly. "Memory came back did it."

"I hate you." 

Rolling his eyes but looking torn between believing me or not, he finally takes a chance that I'd bet is based mainly on the past two days. "Oh you do not.." Smiling as this gets a forcefully restrained laugh of disbelief out of me he visibly relaxes. "See you can't hate me, I'm too sexy evil."

"You are not sexy, nor evil. You are an overgrown child who never takes into the consideration the consequences of his actions." And wow where did Zordon's voice come from just then? Was that me? Right then, so maybe, just maybe Zordon wasn't so clueless about who Zedd is after all.

Giving a huff and no doubt knowing just where I'd gotten that description so quickly, he nevertheless does not take it lying down. "Now that's just not true."

"Oh really? Name one time you have followed the rules you yourself or anyone else has laid out for you. Name one time you have shown any form of restraint when it comes to getting something you want. Name one time, just one time you have behaved appropriately for your age and status."

Raising a brow, he repeats my request slowly. "One time?"

"Yes, one time."

"Last night." Right. No. My memory may be bad in general, but it's not so gone that I can't remember what occurred less then twelve hours ago.

Crossing my arms over my chest and unamused I let the annoyance show clearly in my voice. "Oh please do explain. Because how I remember it you lied to me, calling yourself my boyfriend so I'd let you into my bed. Hardly following the rules or showing restrain if I do say so myself."

"No, but not taking your innocents was. If I do say so _myself_." What in the what now? Take my, is he honestly implying what I think he's implying? Does he seriously, _seriously_ think that much of himself?

"Geez you really are an egotistical gay pirate." Even as the insult leaves my mouth though I cannot shake the rather unsettling twinge that maybe, just maybe it wouldn't have been impossible for him to persuade me to do something with him as we lay together the previous night. After all he had gotten into my bed, with me requesting it even, he'd managed to get me to agree to and even be comfortable with rather heated kisses, and he even had me letting him mold himself to my backside as we slept. Would it have really been so unbelievable that he might have gotten… no, no not thinking on that now. Too many other things have to be settled first.

"I could have had you if I had tried hard enough Thomas. I know it and deep down you know it too. I can see you do." Voice no longer smug, but simply knowing and stating a fact for what it is, he really is something else. 

"So why didn't you?"

Looking almost offended by the question he makes a small noise that strangely enough makes me feel like the one in the wrong. "Do you truly need to ask me that, Thomas? You know as well as I do that it wouldn't have been right. Not with how the situation was. I want you, yes, but not like that. Not when it's based on deception."

Sighing and feeling the conversation has taken on a much too heavy tone for six in the morning, I change the topic just slightly. "I know about your visits."

Smiling once more he gives an unsurprised nod. "I figured as much. You're little friend told me my stealthiness sucked when he came to ask for my help. Suppose I should work on that."

Snickering and shaking my head once more I hear the next question come out before I can stop it. "Why are you doing this?"

"Someone has to watch out for you." Shrugging, he has clearly misunderstood what I was referring to. 

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh?"

"I meant why are you doing _this_?" Making a gesture around and between us I continue in what I know is a weary tone. "Why are you punishing both of us with this game when we could both have what we want? You don't work for Dark Spector anymore, especially not after that incident with Gasket and your claim of resignation. I've obviously gotten Zordon and at least some of the other Ranger to accept that you're no longer a threat and even helpful when you want to be in hopes it will keep the Council from bothering you. Why, why are we still doing this when we don't have to?"

"Because you deserve better then what I can give you Thomas." The soft statement laced with a certain amount of sorrow that I have no real understanding of where it came from, he lowers his gaze accordingly.

"I deserve a chance to make up my own mind." Giving in, unable to stay angry at someone who looks for all the world like a beaten dog, I move closer lacing my fingers with his. "You can't protect me forever, not from Dark Sector, not from Zordon, and not from you. I'm going to do what I want Zedd. I'm going to make up my own mind about things and I'm going to be the one to live with the consequences of those things be they good or bad. And I'd really, honestly like you to be one of those things that I have to live with. All of you, the good and the bad parts. And despite what you think there are more good than bad ones in you."

A funny look slowly coming over his face he answers with just a touch of disbelief. "You really believe that."

"I wouldn't have let you lay with me last night if I didn't."

Answering carefully and seeming to believe me at least to a degree his response surprises me in one way and is somewhat what I'd expected in another. "Give me time then. Time to be someone who you deserve. Time to give you what you want. Time to…to fix things that I need to fix."

"How much time?" One month? One year? One decade? 

"I don't know."

Knowing it's up to me now, that he's giving me what I asked for the chance to make the call whether to continue this or not, I make my choice knowing deep down it will most likely bite me in the ass. "Alright." Moving away and reaching into the night table drawer beside my bed I remove the necklace that I place there each night and put on each morning. "Here. Consider it a reminder to not to take too much time."

Looking at the gold power coin he gives a small nod of agreeance before putting it around his neck. "Would you like me to take you to breakfast again?" The remainder of the sentence, 'before I go' left unsaid I nevertheless know it's there.

"I think I'd rather stay in bed a little longer." Pushing him back down onto the pillows and blankets I wrap an arm around his waist deciding that if I'm once again going to be made to wait I will at least make what little time I have left count. "I believe you said something last night about getting to second base was it?"

Down mood once more forgotten I'm graced with one of those very rare, very happy smiles that he seems to have so much trouble finding. "Teenagers."

"Pirates." Laughing as he gives a playful scowl before fingers thread through my hair and pull me down into a hard and need-filled kiss I slide further onto his warm body, for the first time rather glad for his nearly nude form.

Hands sliding uncertainly up his arms and chest in clumsy efforts to learn the feel of him I hardly pay mind as his own quickly and expertly remove my t-shirt and trail down my ribs to come and rest on the waist band of my workout pants.

Chuckling deeply and moving to my throat, obviously intent on marking me while he has the chance, he coaxes out a low moan that I don't even bother to try and hide. 

"Zedd I, I lo-"

Door opening without even the courtesy of a warning knock I tense sharply as the all too happy and familiar voice meets my ears. "Hey Tommy I have good news according to Billy and Finster the memory loss is only temp- Oh my god what are you doing?!"

Well I was about to spill my feelings and get some very badly needed attention, but right now your presence is sort of standing in the way of that. 

Raising my head as Zedd reluctantly releases my throat form his oh-so-talented mouth I fix my best friend with as calm a look as I can muster after being interrupted from such a private activity. "Making out with Zedd."

Expression still one of shock and slight disbelief his response is one I'd expect. "Why?!"

Looking back at my now smiling companion I give a casual shrug. "Because he's my boyfriend."

To be continued……


	14. The People I Love

Author's Notes – Score! We're done! Well with this story, 4th and final story of the series will now be started.

And yes I know Jason isn't REALLY Tommy's brother but in his mind he pretty much is so thus he calls him that without the addition of 'practically'.

Summary – Tommy and Jason reach and understanding.

-o-

The People I Love

Tommy

-o-

(Angel Grove Youth Center)

"Your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend."

"Zedd?" Looking at me with barely contained misery, Jason shakes his head once more, still unable to embrace all he had seen and learned on Monday concerning myself and the one time evil sorcerer. 

"Yes, Zedd." Looking at my soda in slight amusement, I suppose I should just be glad he didn't go and tell the other Rangers or Zordon what he walked in on as I honestly don't think I'd ever hear the end of it. 

"Is this a self esteem thing?" No…but such a question doesn't really help said self esteem.

Raising a brow and shaking my head, I take one of the fries sitting on the plate between us. "Not that I'm aware of. No."

"Then is it punishment? Are you punishing yourself again for the Evil Green Ranger stuff? Because seriously bro I can think of much less horrible things for you to put yourself through then making out with Zedd."

Heaving a sigh and deciding he at least deserves some bit of honestly in all this, I tell him what I've yet to bring myself to tell Zedd. "I love him Jason." 

Smiling as he groans loudly and lays his head down on the table in near defeat, I must say he is taking this better then I anticipated. "No. No. No."

"Yes. Yes. Yes."

"Tommy you know if you like guys I'm okay with that right? You're my best friend, my brother, and you always will be, no matter what." Good to know. "But this is Zedd. Zedd Tommy. You can do better. So, so much better. I'll even help you. I'll take you to that gay club Vice in Stone Canyon. Or I'll ask around school, oh you know Jeff on the football team, I'm almost certain he's gay. You'd like him, very fit and smart. And, and he just got a new car." Oh god. Uncertain if I should burst into hysterics at his offer or be slightly offended, I go with the middle ground and give a small laugh.

"Okay first of all Jeff isn't gay, or at least not according to Tanya, and second of all neither am I. I don't know why I like Zedd, I just do. It doesn't really have so much to do with the fact he's a guy, but just who that guy is. Jase I know you'll never like my choice in this, but I'm hoping you can at least accept it."

"But Zedd?" Whine now entering his voice it's clear he's going to cave, but not without at least a bit more of a struggle. 

"Yes, Zedd."

Sighing and straightening in his chair he shakes his head. "Can I at least tell you why I don't like this before I give up and accept it unhappily?" You mean there's actually a greater reason then just 'Zedd'?

"Of course." Waiting patiently for him to begin his typical rant of death and destruction, untrusting villains, and leopards that can't change their spots I'm taken by complete surprise as his tone softens slowly and seriously.

"Because he's going to hurt you. Because he's already hurt you."

"What?" Running through his list of monsters quickly and not really recalling any that did me any serious damage, I'm about to disagree when he continues apparently already knowing what I was thinking. 

"Not physically of course, but emotionally he's done you more harm then anyone. Every time he shows up it's only to leave again and every time I have to watch as your heart breaks a little more. And this last time was no exception. I don't care if you believe you two reached some understanding, he still left you. He still isn't putting you in top priority like he should. Like you deserve." Taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair he continues be it reluctantly. "Like I said Tommy I don't care who you love or want to be with. I'll be happy for you whether you choose a girl or a guy just so long as they make you happy and treat you like you deserve to be treated. I just, I don't think Zedd's going to do that."

Taking his concerns to heart and knowing exactly why he feels as he does, I nevertheless cannot bring myself to give up one Zedd, on 'us' so soon. "Give it time."

"Time? That's your solution. Give it time?" 

Nodding at his doubtful look, I tell him what I know he doesn't really want to hear. "Give him time to fix what he's become. Time to put things right that he needs to put right. Give me time to find out for myself if he really makes me happy."

"And if you find out he doesn't?"

"Then you can be the first to kick his ass." Smiling and only half joking as I know Jason will go after him if I do end up hurt somehow do to this, I'm unsurprised as this seems to make him relent be it reluctantly.

"Alright." Finally. "But you're sure you you don't want me to fix you up with Jeff just incase? Or what about Mark in our math class he's always staring at you. I hear he has a water bed." Or maybe not. Well never let it be said that I can't hold my own in one of our bantering/joke sessions.

Finishing off my soda and standing to leave I lean down right beside his ear to make my closing statement. "Zedd says waterbeds are hard to have sex on, thus why he prefers mattresses or in a pinch kitchen tables."

Pulling a face I have never and doubt I will ever see on him again his response is almost too much. "I will never be able to eat off of a table again without thinking of that now."

"Yeah, me neither." 

The End

Nooo they didn't have sex on the table…not YET anyways lol. 

Fourth story in the series will be titled 'A Black Reality', yep you guessed it it'll be set in DinoThunder time, so it will be the last one of this series. First part should be posted next Friday.


End file.
